Le Livre des âmes brisées
by Wagashi-san
Summary: O.C., Deathfic Les derniers jours de Tom Jedusor et la naissance de Lord Voldemort, ou la meilleure manière de perdre son âme. Irrémédiablement.
1. Livre I

**Livre I**

_**"L'homme naît seul, meurt seul, reçoit seul la récompense de ses bonnes actions et seul la punition de ses méfaits."**_

Un _crac!_ retentit dans l'air glacé, résonna quelques secondes entre les arbres, et le silence retomba. Tom Jedusor qui venait de transplaner fut saisit par le froid. La robe de sorcier qu'il portait n'était pas assez épaisse pour le garder des températures polaires du nord de la Russie. Il resta immobile quelques instants et regarda autour de lui. Il venait de transplaner au milieu d'une forêt enneigée, d'immenses sapins s'élevaient à perte de vue si bien qu'il ne distinguait rien d'autre que les arbres. Et la lumière bleue crépusculaire n'aidait pas à se repérer. Tom pointa sa baguette sur sa propre robe, murmura quelques mots et elle devint chaude comme s'il avait marché longtemps au soleil. Puis avec une impatience agacée il dit "lumos" à haute voix, pointa la lumière que projetait sa baguette droit devant lui et commença à avancer entre les arbres.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il trouva un sentier à moitié effacé par la neige et le suivit. Indifférent à l'atmosphère moribonde et au silence étouffant entrecoupé des sinistres craquements de la neige, Tom marcha pendant près d'une heure, certain qu'il approchait de son but. La nuit était complètement tombée quand la vibration magique vers laquelle il se dirigeait s'intensifia. Les arbres commencèrent à s'éclaircir et droit devant lui, se dressa la silhouette effrayante d'un énorme manoir dont la façade sombre se découpait sur la neige. Tom poussa un soupir de soulagement : il venait de voir une lumière briller à l'intérieur du manoir. Il avait eu peur qu'il ne soit plus habité. C'était ici que s'arrêtait la piste, et s'il n'avait trouvé personne, toutes ses recherches auraient été vaines.

Il abaissa sa baguette et mit fin au sort de lumière pour ne pas être vu depuis l'intérieur du manoir. Il marcha jusqu'au portail, une grande grille de métal noir. Il avança sa main mais la grille s'ouvrit d'elle-même dans un vacarme terrible de grincements et de raclements. Il avança avec prudence le long d'une allée pavée extrêmement glissante, monta les marches usées d'un petit escalier et s'arrêta devant une large porte de bois sombre. Un grand anneau de métal doré représentant en serpent qui se mordait la queue faisait office de heurtoir. Tom sursauta lorsque ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec le métal, il n'était pas glacé comme il s'y attendait mais tiède, presque chaud et il fit un bruit mat contre le bois de la porte. La porte s'ouvrit presque immédiatement, Tom lâcha le heurtoir et baissa les yeux sur un petit elfe de maison crasseux.

– Bonsoir, dit Tom avant que l'elfe ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, je cherche Vladislav Nikolaïevitch Serpentard.

L'elfe agita frénétiquement sa lourde tête en signe d'acquiescement et ouvrit grand la porte pour le laisser entrer. Lorsqu'il posa ses pieds sur le tapis rouge et or de l'entrée, la chaleur le surprit, tout le manoir avait dû être ensorcelé pour qu'il y règne une agréable chaleur. L'elfe referma la porte derrière lui et couina quelques mots à l'adresse de quelqu'un qui devait se trouver dans une pièce adjacente. Il entendit alors des pas lourds et vit un grand homme apparaître dans l'encadrement d'une porte à droite de l'entrée. Il était plus vieux que lui de quelques années, de longs cheveux blonds et épais tombaient sur ses épaules, il avait un regard bleu acier très dur, une mâchoire carrée, des pommettes hautes, un nez très droit et il dévisageait Tom en gardant les lèvres serrées. Tom s'était attendu à ce qu'il pose une question mais l'homme en face de lui ne dit rien. Il lui fit alors son sourire le plus charmeur, essaya de chasser tout empressement de sa voix et pris le ton le plus aimable qu'il pu:

– Bonsoir, je m'appelle Tom Jedusor. Je viens d'Angleterre, je recherche la branche de la famille Serpentard qui vit en Russie.

– Et peut-on savoir ce que vous nous voulez?

Tom ne s'était pas attendu à ça. La voix de l'homme était dure et froide mais son accent anglais était parfait. Les descendants de Salazar Serpentard qu'il recherchait étaient censés vivre en Russie depuis plusieurs siècles. Avait-il fait une erreur?

– Je suis le dernier héritier de Salazar Serpentard en Angleterre et je suis à la recherche de quelque chose qui lui aurait appartenu, expliqua Tom en décidant d'aller droit au but.

Le sorcier fronça les sourcils et réfléchit quelques secondes.

– Salazar Serpentard? Il a surtout vécu en Angleterre, je ne pense pas que vous pourrez trouver quelque chose à lui ici... Mais il faut demander à ma sœur, elle s'intéresse plus que moi à ces vieilles histoires. Venez.

Vladislav le conduisit dans un grand salon au plafond très haut et dans lequel il régnait la même chaleur inexplicable, un feu paisible brûlait dans une cheminée, de grandes tentures colorées représentaient des scènes de la vie d'illustres sorciers, et dans toute la pièce des livres et des parchemins s'amoncelaient sur les fauteuils et les tables en bois vernis. Le sorcier s'approcha d'un des fauteuils dans lequel dormait une jeune fille, recroquevillée dans une position inconfortable, les mains crispée sur un livre à la couverture épaisse et élimée. La manche de sa robe de velours vert effleura la joue de la fille et il posa sa main sur sa tête.

– Altena, dit-il à mi-voix, il y a un visiteur...

Elle émergea rapidement, semblant rassembler ses esprits, elle chercha entre les pages du livre un long cordon rouge avec lequel elle marqua la page et posa l'ouvrage sur la table devant elle. Puis elle leva les yeux vers Tom.

– Peut-être devriez-vous expliquer à ma sœur ce que vous chercher exactement.

Tom ne fut pas surpris par l'absence de politesse ou de présentations, de nombreuses vieilles familles de sorciers se montraient hautaines, c'était presque la marque des sang-purs songea-t-il en dévisageant la jeune fille qui le regardait. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à son frère, il y avait la même dureté froide dans son expression, ses cheveux étaient blond vénitiens et bouclés et ses yeux du même bleu acier que ceux de son frère étaient un peu rougis par le brusque réveil.

– Si mes informations sont justes, commença Tom, Salazar Serpentard est né en Angleterre d'une mère anglaise et d'un père russe. Et il serait venu ici vers la fin de sa vie...

– Plusieurs années près avoir quitté l'école qu'il avait contribué à construire chez vous en Angleterre, acheva la fille. Il semblerait en fait que Salazar soit venu mourir ici, dans le château de ses ancêtres. Il n'y a passé que quelques mois.

Tom fut agréablement surpris de voir qu'elle connaissait si bien le sujet.

– Je pense qu'il pourrait y avoir laissé un livre. Je suis à la recherche d'un très vieux grimoire écrit par Salazar Serpentard lui-même, la trace du livre s'arrête ici, Salazar ne se serait pas séparé de ce livre et l'aurait conservé avec lui jusqu'à sa mort.

La jeune fille eut une expression gênée.

– Je crains que trouver un livre précis soit une tâche ardue... Nous avons trois bibliothèques, dont une en sous-sols et il y a des livres presque dans toutes les pièces. On pourrait construire un deuxième manoir en empilant tous les livres qui sont ici. Alors si vous cherchez un livre en particulier, ça va sans doute prendre du temps. Quel est le sujet de ce grimoire?

– C'est un grimoire de magie noire.

Le frère et la sœur échangèrent un regard. La fille sourit. Le garçon tourna les talons et s'assit dans un fauteuil près du feu.

– Sur les infertis? Sur les maléfices mortels? Sur la résurrection?

– Non, sur l'immortalité.

– Hm, je vois. Je ne sais pas si le livre que vous cherchez se trouve ici, mais je vous propose de jeter un œil à nos bibliothèques demain. Si vous connaissez le titre ce sera plus simple, on pourrait utiliser un sortilège d'attraction. J'ai beaucoup de livres sur le sujet, si on essaye maintenant on n'obtiendra peu de résultat.

– Non malheureusement je ne connais pas le titre... En fait je ne pense pas que ce livre en ait un. C'est une sorte de recueil.

– Oui ça ne m'étonne pas. C'est souvent le cas en magie noire. Les livres sont manuscrits et n'ont pas de titre. Il doit malheureusement y avoir plus d'une centaine de livres ici qui correspondent à cette description.

– Et que nous devrions brûler, intervint soudain Vladislav avec colère.

– Nous en avons déjà discuté Vlad, répliqua la jeune fille irritée, brûler tous ces livres serait criminel. Et puis regarde, tous les sorciers intéressés par la magie noire n'ont pas comme but de créer une armée d'infertis. Ce garçon veut des renseignements sur l'immortalité. Il y a des sorciers très bien que ce sujet intéresse.

Vladislav se leva et s'approcha de sa sœur, il était plus grand qu'elle de presque deux têtes et Tom lui-même dû reconnaître que sa stature était impressionnante et qu'il dégageait une aura de puissance; ce qui n'avait pourtant pas l'air de déstabiliser la jeune femme.

– Si ce garçon est vraiment un Serpentard, ce que tu devrais quand même vérifier, dit-il entre ses dents sans même regarder Tom, il est le bienvenu ici et il pourra rester autant de temps qu'il lui sera nécessaire pour retrouver ce maudit livre. Mais je ne veux plus entendre parler de magie noire, tu ferais mieux à t'intéresser à des choses plus saines!

– Comme quoi? S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix perçante. Me trouver un mari?

Elle avait mis une telle rage et une telle amertume à prononcer le dernier mot que Tom devina que quelque chose lui échappait... dont il se fichait éperdument puisqu'il allait pouvoir mettre la main sur le livre de Serpentard! Vladislav, lui, avait l'air de très bien comprendre le sarcasme de sa sœur, son visage se déforma de colère, il traversa la pièce en quelques enjambées, sorti, et transplana aussitôt sans rien ajouter d'autre.

– Je te demande pardon, je ne me suis pas présentée. Je suis Altena Nikolaïevka Serpentard. Comment t'appelles-tu?

Tom la dévisagea quelques instants, son visage était redevenu parfaitement calme, il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de colère.

– Tom Jedusor.

– Et as-tu une preuve que tu es de la famille Serpentard?

Elle avait parlé fourchelang. Tom porta la main à son cou, tira sur une petite chaîne d'or fin et en sortit le médaillon de sa mère, volé à une vieille sorcière opulente qu'il avait séduit et assassinée.

– C'est le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard, il porte ses armoiries, répondit-il en fourchelang.

Altena s'approcha de lui et se pencha sur le médaillon.

– Oui, c'est bien le "S" des Serpentard, dit-elle en désignant d'un geste le même "S" représentant un serpent gravé au dessus de la cheminée. En russe le "S" s'écrit "C". Mais notre famille a toujours utilisé le "S" de l'alphabet latin. En plus du russe, nous parlons fourchelang, anglais, allemand et français. Notre famille est très vieille et il y a des branches de la famille des Serpentard un peu partout en Europe. Je pensais que les Serpentard d'Angleterre s'étaient éteint avec les Gaunt. Je te montrerai notre arbre généalogique si ça t'intéresses. Je te propose de rester au château quelques jours, le temps de trouver le livre que tu cherches. Qu'en dis-tu?

En tant normal, Tom n'aurait pas franchement été emballé par ce genre d'invitation, il songeait même à une manière de tuer le frère et la sœur et de récupérer le château. Puisqu'il était un héritage des Serpentard, il lui revenait de droit. Mais il fut lui-même surpris d'accepter l'hospitalité avec un certain plaisir. Altena, dans sa longue robe de velours rouge, lui fit visiter une partie du château, dont deux bibliothèques très imposantes, sa chambre à l'étage des invités et des salons où étaient entassés de nombreux livres. Il pu constater par lui-même que le nombre d'ouvrages traitant de magie noire et de nécromancie était considérable, il lui faudrait donc rester plusieurs jours et une aide serait là bienvenue.

– Pourrais-tu me montrer l'arbre généalogique? interrogea Tom en posant ses couverts.

Il venait de terminer un excellent repas qui lui avait été apporté dans sa chambre, Altena était restée lui tenir compagnie en hôtesse agréable, elle lui avait longuement parlé de ce qu'elle connaissait de la vie de Salazar Serpentard et de la branche d'Angleterre, elle lui raconta comment son père avait refusé d'entretenir des relations avec les Gaunt parce qu'ils manquaient à toutes les règles de bienséance, étaient grossiers et violents, sa mère de plus trouvait intolérable la façon dont était traitée la jeune fille de la famille; la mère de Tom. Ce dernier ne trouvait pas particulièrement intéressantes ces vieilles histoires. Il avait assassiné tous ceux qui n'étaient pas digne de son sang et le dernier Gaunt moisissait à Azkaban Mais il voulait maintenant voir l'arbre généalogique afin d'être assuré qu'il était issu d'une prestigieuse famille.

– Oui, avec plaisir, répondit Altena en se levant de sa chaise. Suis-moi, l'arbre a été dessiné sur le mur d'un des plus grands salons du château.

Elle le guida un chandelier à la main à travers les interminables galeries du manoir qui paraissait encore plus grand de l'intérieur. Au bout d'un escalier en colimaçon qui montait dans une tour, ils arrivèrent dans un grand salon plongé dans le noir et où il régnait un froid glacial.

– Le sort de chaleur n'a pas été jeté ici depuis longtemps, remarqua Altena en soufflant la poussière des candélabres de la pièce pour en allumer les bougies. L'arbre est peint sur ce pan de mur là, entre les deux grandes fenêtres. Utilise ta baguette le temps que j'allume les bougies.

Tom s'approcha du mur, alluma sa baguette et observa, le souffle coupé, les ramifications d'un grand arbre, monter jusqu'au dessus des fenêtres et frôler le plafond. Il chercha Salazar Serpentard et finit par le trouver, aux côtés d'Emilia Serpentard, sa femme. Il leva le bras et posa ses doigts sur les lettres d'or du nom de son ancêtre, le plus illustre des fondateurs de Poudlard. Derrière lui, Altena les yeux fermés, murmurait des formules à une vitesse folle en agitant sa baguette comme un chef d'orchestre. Ses incantations semblaient fonctionner car la pièce se réchauffa doucement.

- Aurais-tu du parchemin et une plume? demanda Tom quand elle laissa retomber ses bras et rouvrit les yeux.

Elle ouvrit le tiroir d'un bureau et en sortit plusieurs feuilles de parchemin qui sentaient la poussière et la fumée de cheminée, puis fouilla dans une grande armoire et en sorti une grande plume usée et un pot d'encre noire. Tom s'assit sur un fauteuil en face du grand mur et entreprit de redessiner l'arbre entier, appuyé sur gros "Dictionnaire des termes magiques et leur évolution à travers les époques".

Altena s'assit devant un énorme piano à queue dont elle répara les cordes à l'aide de formules. Elle en joua pendant tout le temps où Tom recopiait l'arbre, sans s'interrompre, ni se tourner vers lui, ni montrer le moindre signe de fatigue ou d'agacement. Elle joua de merveilleuses mélodies tristes et graves, qu'elle ne semblait destiner qu'à elle-même. Tom fut heureux qu'elle l'ignore, elle le laissait ainsi à sa contemplation de l'arbre, au plaisir farouche qu'il éprouvait à chaque fois qu'il découvrait un illustre nom auquel il était lié par le sang. Pour la première il n'était pas seulement fier d'être un descendant de Salazar Serpentard, toute cette famille avait de quoi l'impressionner. Tout en recopiant sur une nouvelle feuille de parchemin la partie de l'arbre consacré à la famille de Russie il se demanda quelle aurait été sa vie s'il était né ici au lieu de naître dans ce sordide orphelinat de Londres.

Il était reconnaissant à la jeune fille derrière lui de se tenir tranquille et de se contenter de jouer de si apaisantes musiques. Il était vraiment loin de la façon dont ses amis le traitaient en Angleterre, avec cette crainte et ce respect, cette admiration même. Tom se demanda comment se comporterait Altena si elle connaissait l'étendue de ses pouvoirs, la grandeur de ses projets. Serait-elle ébahie, horrifiée? Le craindrait-elle? Ou au contraire se mettrait-elle à le vénérer comme Bellatrixe? L'observerait-elle avec insistance et adoration comme cette dernière?

Une idée lui vint que même si elle savait tout de ses projets et du terrible secret contenu dans le livre qu'il recherchait, elle resterait assise à lui tourner le dos et à jouer cette mélodie triste sans rien changer de son comportement ou de ses sourires énigmatiques. Tom sourit pour lui-même. Non c'était impossible qu'elle soit indifférente. D'ailleurs chacun plierait sous son règne un jour. Chacun tremblerait et le regarderait avec respect. Il ne demeurerait plus rien de l'enfant de l'orphelinat. Plus jamais il n'aurait peur. C'était aux autres de trembler. Aux autres de se sentir insignifiants. Un jour cet arbre généalogique dessiné sur les quatre feuilles de parchemins qu'il était en train de rouler, serait peint dans la salle du trône de son palais. Un jour il serait immortel. Et ce château allait lui livrer la clef de son immortalité.

Tom se leva et la mélodie du piano mourut.

– Allons nous coucher, suggéra Tom sans se départir de son sourire. D'après ce que j'ai pu voir, nos recherches seront longues demain.

Altena lui sourit, se leva, éteignit les bougies et le reconduisit à sa chambre, avant de regagner la sienne. La mélodie du piano résonnait encore dans la tête de Tom lorsqu'il sombra dans le sommeil.

A suivre...

_Ecriture achevée le 15/07/2009_


	2. Livre II

**Livre II**

_**"L'homme naît seul, meurt seul, reçoit seul la récompense de ses bonnes actions et seul la punition de ses méfaits."**_

Tom fut réveillé par un petit toussotement. Une petite elfe de maison, assez jeune et plus présentable que l'elfe qu'il avait vu la veille était au pied de son lit. Elle portait un plateau d'argent sur lequel trônait une grosse théière, une tasse, du sucre et une belle assiette contenant du bacon et des œufs.

– Le déjeuné de monsieur Tom Jedusor, monsieur.

– Qui m'a fait monter tout ça? demanda Tom peu habitué à être servi au lit.

– C'est mademoiselle la sœur du comte, monsieur.

– Altena?

– Oui, monsieur.

Sur la pointe des pieds et du bout des doigts elle fit glisser le plateau sur la table de chevet. Tom s'assit dans son lit, s'appuya contre les oreillers et posa le plateau sur ses genoux. La petite elfe fit le tour du lit et ouvrit les grands rideaux. Une forte lumière blanche entra dans la pièce. La chambre de Tom donnait sur le parc derrière le château. Tout était couvert de neige, on distinguait difficilement un petit chemin qui se perdait dans les bois, un petit étang gelé, une écurie, un puits.

– Est-ce que monsieur a besoin de quelque chose? demanda la petite créature en s'inclinant.

– Non, je ne crois pas.

– Mademoiselle la sœur du comte vous a fait apporter des vêtements propres monsieur, dit l'elfe d'une voix aigüe en désignant une robe de sorcier et des chaussettes pliées sur une commode. Elle vous attend dans la grande bibliothèque de l'aile nord quand vous serez prêt.

– Dis-lui que j'arrive dans peu de temps.

– Bien monsieur, dit l'elfe en s'inclinant bien bas avant de disparaître.

Tom avala son petit déjeuner, s'habilla de l'épaisse robe de velours bleue nuit qu'on lui avait préparée et descendit dans la bibliothèque de l'aile nord qu'Altena lui avait fait visiter la veille.

Sur la grande table au centre de la pièce, qui paraissait minuscule au milieu des hauts rayons, il y avait plusieurs piles de livres.

– Ah Tom! Tu es là!

Altena émergea d'une petite porte dans un coin de la pièce, ses longs cheveux étaient attachés en queue haute et des flocons de neige y étaient accrochés.

– Est-ce que tu as bien dormi? demanda-t-elle en enlevant ses gants de peau et son long manteau noir fourré.

– Oui, merci de m'avoir fait monter le petit déjeuner.

– Dana? appela-t-elle.

La petite elfe qui avait servi Tom plutôt apparut.

– Oh mademoiselle est revenue! Dana est rassurée!

– Peux-tu m'amener une serviette pour sécher mes cheveux avant que la neige fonde? demanda la jeune femme en confiant son manteau et ses gants à l'elfe.

– Oui mademoiselle, monsieur le comte a-t-il trouvé les trolls, mademoiselle?

– Non toujours pas, il est parti à cheval, mais le terrain est glissant, il risque de revenir bredouille...

L'elfe disparut et réapparut presque aussitôt en tendant une serviette à Altena.

– Merci Dana, demande à Moki de faire du thé.

Puis elle s'approcha de Tom et désigna les livres sur la table.

– J'ai sorti tous les livres qui traitent de magie noire et plus particulièrement des différentes façons d'obtenir l'immortalité ou la longévité. Regarde dans ces piles si tu trouves celui que tu cherches. Je t'en amènerai d'autres au cours de la journée si tu n'as pas trouvé.

Tom s'approcha de la table et commença à examiner le premier livre d'une grosse pile.

– Vous avez des problèmes avec un troll?

– Avec trois trolls en fait, ils résistent aux sortilèges qui protègent le château et nous avons peur qu'ils finissent par attaquer l'écurie pour manger les chevaux. Mon frère essaye de les tuer mais c'est difficile avec toute cette neige.

Tom resta debout pour examiner un par un et en détail chaque livre des quatre grosses piles. Altena s'assit à côté de lui, détacha ses cheveux et les sécha. Moki, le petit elfe de maison rabougri qui avait ouvert la porte à Tom la veille apparut avec une théière et deux gobelets d'argent qu'il posa sur la petite table de la bibliothèque à côté de la cheminée.

Un par un Tom écartait les livres qu'il feuilletait. Il ne trouvait pas ce qu'il cherchait. Même pas un indice ou une évocation. Dans son champ de vision il lui semblait qu'Altena le regardait. Tom avait parfaitement conscience d'être charismatique, à Poudlard déjà il y avait beaucoup de filles qui s'intéressaient à lui et il avait refusé de nombreuses propositions de sorties au Pré-au-lard ou de dance aux bals de Noël. Au bout d'un moment il se tourna vers elle et la surprit effectivement en train de le regarder, elle ne détourna pas les yeux pourtant, ses yeux bleu glace soutinrent son regard. Tom s'appliqua alors à faire son plus beau sourire, celui qui réduisait systématiquement au silence Bellatrix et qui la rendait toute rouge. Elle lui rendit un sourire sincère, beau et lumineux qui éclairait son visage. Elle avait l'air d'une princesse de conte de fées, de celles de ces histoires moldues qu'on lui avait raconté petit à l'orphelinat. Devant son regard, brillant et transperçant, il finit par baisser les yeux, intimidé. Il avait été à deux doigts de rougir et était furieux de s'être fait avoir par un stupide sourire.

– Tu ne trouves pas qu'il lui ressemble? demanda Altena à Dana en lui tendant la serviette. A Salazar.

– Est-ce que mademoiselle veut parler du portrait du vénérable Salazar Serpentard, mademoiselle?

– Oui celui qui est dans la galerie de l'aile ouest.

Dana observa Tom un moment.

– Oui, mademoiselle a raison, les Serpentard d'Angleterre ont le même regard mademoiselle.

– Il y a un portrait de Salazar ici? demanda Tom en faisant attention à ne plus croiser les yeux d'Altena.

– Oui, un portrait de quand il était jeune, il était très séduisant.

– Est-ce que je pourrais le voir?

– Oui bien sûr. Je te le montrerai tout à l'heure. Je dois aller donner les ordres en cuisine pour le repas de midi. Continue à chercher ton livre. Dana, reste avec lui. Remet les livres à leur place quand Tom a fini d'y jeter un coup d'œil.

– Bien mademoiselle.

Tom la regarda sortir et nota qu'elle était élégante et gracieuse, elle se tenait droite et avait le port majestueux et fier des sang-purs. Il replongea dans ses recherches en pensant que c'était au nom de cette grâce et de cette supériorité qu'il se battait. Il élèverait les sorciers, il élèverait les hommes en général. Il ne garderait que les meilleurs, les plus purs, les plus beaux, les plus puissants. Chez les sorciers de demain, il n'y aurait plus de sang-mêlé, plus de faiblesse, il ne garderait que la quintessence.

Tom passa la matinée sur les grosses piles de livres, sans obtenir de succès, il termina de feuilleter le dernier livre de la dernière pile qui traitait des différents sortilèges potentiellement mortels, dont un particulièrement intéressant qui faisait se déchirer les vaisseaux qui irriguaient le cerveau et noyait la victime dans son propre sang. Il retenait la formule quand Altena entra.

– Tu n'as pas trouvé?

– Non, on aura sûrement plus de chance cet après midi, répondit Tom qui ne perdait pas espoir.

– Et si tu me disais ce que tu cherches plutôt?

Tom la dévisagea surpris, elle avait un regard suspicieux comme si elle se doutait de quelque chose.

– Ne fait pas l'innocent tu as l'air de savoir précisément ce que contient ce livre. On perdrait moins de temps si tu me disais ce que tu sais.

Tom réfléchit quelques instants, ça valait peut-être la peine de le lui dire. Il referma l'ouvrage qu'il avait entre les mains et le tendit à Dana.

– C'est un livre qui décrit en détail la technique de création des Horcruxes, dit-il enfin en la regardant dans les yeux.

Elle ne bougea pas. Est-ce qu'elle savait seulement ce qu'était un Horcruxe ? se demanda Tom. Puis elle baissa les yeux vers Dana qui s'était approchée d'elle.

– Tu ne diras rien de cette conversation à mon frère Dana, c'est d'accord?

– Oui, mademoiselle, répondit l'elfe en baissant les oreilles, inquiétée par la soudaine gravité dans la voix de sa maîtresse.

– Tu es un idiot Tom, crois-tu vraiment que Salazar Serpentard aurait laissé un livre traitant d'un sujet aussi terrible traîner au milieu de nos grimoires de sorts, de nos livres de cuisine et de nos romans de chevalerie?

Tom ne répondit rien, il n'arrivait pas à déterminer si elle était en colère, ou juste agacée, ou si elle se moquait de lui.

– Allez suis-moi, je pense que je sais où est ce livre. Dana, fais servir son repas au comte quand il arrivera et dis-lui que je suis partie faire visiter l'aile ouest et la chapelle à notre invité.

Elle sortit sans attendre la réponse de l'elfe de maison. Tom la rattrapa en quelques enjambées. Il la suivit à travers un long couloir, un escalier aux marches usées et un autre couloir rempli de tableaux, de tapisseries et de bannières fixés aux murs de pierre. Arrivée au milieu du couloir, à hauteur d'un tableau représentant un homme d'à peine trente ans à l'air malicieux, elle s'arrêta.

– C'est lui Salazar, dit-elle en désignant l'homme au regard vert qui souriait à Tom.

– Bonjour Altena! s'exclama le tableau avec bonne humeur.

– Bonjour professeur Salazar, je suis accompagnée de Tom Jedusor, un de vos descendants en Angleterre.

– Bonjour professeur, dit Tom, une expression admirative sur le visage.

– Je suis enchanté mon garçon.

– Nous cherchons un livre que vous avez sans doute laissé ici avant de mourir, un livre qui explique la création des Horcruxes. Est-ce qu'il est dans votre laboratoire sous le cimetière?

– La création des Horcruxes? il réfléchit un instant. Ah! Très juste! Tu as l'esprit vif Altena, comme ta mère. J'ai laissé Le Livre des âmes brisées dans mon laboratoire. Décroche le miroir sans reflet, le livre est caché derrière.

– Merci professeur, dit Altena qui s'apprêtait à partir.

– Mais bien évidemment, un livre comme celui-ci ne doit pas être lu par n'importe qui. Il est codé!

Altena s'arrêta et lui lança un regard par dessus son épaule.

– Vous ne nous donnerez pas le code, hein?

Salazar laissa échapper un grand rire un peu fou qui résonna dans le couloir au plafond haut.

– Ma chère Altena, l'expérience est une lanterne que l'on porte sur le dos et qui n'éclaire jamais que le chemin que nous avons parcouru!

– Je me doutais que vous diriez quelque chose comme ça, soupira Altena, ça n'a pas d'importance, nous le traduirons sans votre aide. Merci de nous avoir indiqué l'endroit où il se trouve.

– Bonne chance! s'exclama Salazar en riant.

Altena guida Tom jusqu'à une grande porte. Elle jeta machinalement un sort de chaleur à ses vêtements et à ceux de Tom puis elle ouvrit la porte, d'un coup de baguette sur la poignée et ils descendirent les marches enneigée qui donnaient sur un grand champ au bout duquel se dressait une petite chapelle entourée d'un cimetière.

Ils avancèrent difficilement dans la neige épaisse, Altena ouvrit le portillon du cimetière qui grinça et ils marchèrent au milieu des tombes de la famille Serpentard et de leurs elfes de maison. Une fois devant la chapelle, la jeune fille murmura quelques mots en agitant sa baguette et la porte de bois s'ouvrit, révélant un intérieur glacial et sombre. Les carreaux de marbres blancs et noirs claquèrent au contact des bottes de la sorcière. Tom entra derrière elle et fut émerveillé. Les vitraux des quatre fenêtres représentaient de nobles sorciers, l'un tenant une baguette, l'autre brandissant une épée, le troisième éclairé de la lumière de la connaissance et le dernier tenant enroulé entre ses mains, un serpent se mordant la queue, symbole de l'éternité. Contre le mur du fond se tenait la statue d'une femme très belle portant un enfant et autour de laquelle s'enroulait un serpent.

- C'est Iselda Serpentard, expliqua Altena, la première Serpentard à avoir parlé fourchelang. C'était une très grande sorcière, mais elle a tué les moldus qui avaient assassiné son mari et sa baguette lui a été retirée sur ordre de la justice des sorciers de son époque. L'Eglise moldue l'a poursuivie parce qu'elle était une sorcière. Avant d'être prise, elle a sauvé son fils, Vikenti, en le confiant à des serpents qui l'ont protégé. Iselda a été brûlée vive par les moldus, aucun sorcier ne lui ait venu en aide. Vikenti est devenu un sorcier aussi puissant que sa mère et il a juré de toujours mépriser les moldus, de ne jamais se laisser souiller par eux. Notre famille est liée à l'engagement de Vikenti. Jamais le sang magique ne doit être mêlé aux moldus, jamais le sang magique ne doit naître des moldus. Les sang-de-bourbes sont un danger pour les sorciers de sang pur parce qu'ils seront toute leur vie influencés par la faiblesse et la cupidité de ceux qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs.

Altena se retourna pour faire face à Tom.

– Est-ce que tu connais la devise de notre famille?

Tom secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

– "Excellence du Sang. Prééminence du Cœur." Cela signifie que le sang magique ne doit pas être souillé, mais que plus important encore, le cœur doit être pur. Cela veut dire qu'il faut considérer avec sagesse, qu'un sang-pur qui aime les moldus, vaut moins qu'un sang-de-bourbe qui sait s'en méfier.

Tom acquiesça. Il avait la tête qui tournait. Ses rêves, ses désirs, ses projets, tout lui semblait plus proche, plus clair, plus réalisable qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été. Altena leva sa baguette d'une main et la pointa vers la paume de son autre main.

- Vulnus!

Une entaille apparue à la place de sa ligne de vie et plusieurs gouttes de sang tombèrent sur le sol de la chapelle. Il eut alors une sorte de tremblement et le sol au pied de la statue d'Iselda disparut pour faire place à un escalier qui s'enfonçait dans les ténèbres.

- Le sang était la clef qui ouvrait le passage? s'exclama Tom émerveillé de l'ingéniosité du mécanisme.

Elle lui sourit tout en refermant la plaie de sa main de la pointe de sa baguette.

- Prêt à devenir immortel?

Tom lui rendit son sourire et suivit le velours de sa robe rouge qui glissait le long des marches de marbre blanc.

A suivre...

_Ecriture achevée le 24/08/2009_


	3. Livre III

**Livre III**

_**"L'homme naît seul, meurt seul, reçoit seul la récompense de ses bonnes actions et seul la punition de ses méfaits."**_

Tom alluma sa baguette et détailla la caverne dans laquelle il se trouvait. Les voûtes du plafond montraient que l'endroit était un ancien caveau de famille. Les murs suintaient de mousse et de terre humide. Atlena souleva sa robe pour qu'elle ne traîne pas sur le sol boueux. Tom la suivit jusqu'à un vieil établi poussiéreux. Les objets qui se trouvaient dans cette pièce semblaient abandonnés depuis longtemps. Les livres étaient gondolés par l'eau et moisissaient.

– Derrière le miroir sans reflet, murmura Altena en cherchant autour d'elle.

Tom l'imita, il leva sa baguette à la recherche d'un miroir. Altena s'était approchée d'un mur et elle écartait la mousse avec les doigts à la recherche d'une ouverture qui aurait pu cacher le livre. Tom s'approcha d'une vieille armoire branlante dont le bois de désagrégeait. Il ouvrit la porte qui lui resta dans les mains, laissant tomber la planche il illumina l'intérieur de l'armoire de la pointe de sa baguette.

Des fioles couvertes de poussière renfermaient des potions méconnaissables. L'une d'elles, visiblement corrosive avait attaqué le verre qui s'était brisé et elle s'était répandue dans l'armoire. La plupart des parchemins étaient illisibles, effacés, moisis ou déchirés. Tom écarta les débris d'un revers de bras, ils s'écrasèrent au sol dans un nuage de poussière. Le reste de l'armoire était sans intérêt et Tom allait abandonner quand il sentit ses doigts se poser sur un objet glacial au fond d'un tiroir. Il l'attrapa et le sortit.

L'éclairant de sa baguette il l'observa un moment. C'était un petit objet long et large comme sa main. Une surface lisse qui ressemblait à un miroir était entourée de métal finement ouvragée. Mais au lieu de restituer la lumière de sa baguette, le miroir semblait l'absorber, plus il approchait la lumière de la surface de verre, plus le miroir devenait sombre. Tom repensa aux indications, le livre se trouvait derrière le miroir. Il plongea alors sa main libre dans le tiroir d'où il avait sortit le miroir. Il en tira une poignée de parchemins moisis, quelques plumes et une fiole d'encre séchée.

– Il n'y est pas, dit-il soudain paniqué à Altena qui s'approchait. J'ai trouvé le miroir mais le livre n'y est pas!

Altena lui prit le miroir des mains et le retourna. Elle l'examina un moment. Le dos du verre était noir et il était impossible de dire de quelle matière il était constitué tellement il était sombre. Elle approcha sa main et Tom eut un hoquet en voyant ses doigts s'enfoncer et disparaitre dans ce qui était en fait un trou. Elle entra la main entière dans le dos du miroir et ressortit précautionneusement un petit livre fin à la couverture noire.

– On utilise assez fréquemment ce genre d'objets, ici, expliqua-t-elle en lui tendant le livre.

Tom qui le prit entre ses doigts, un éclat rouge d'avidité passa dans ses yeux, il avait enfin la clef. La clef de son immortalité. Il ne mourrait pas comme sa mère. Il vivrait pour toujours et régnerait. Il contrôlait les forces de la magie et bientôt grâce à ce livre, il contrôlerait le temps. Il caressa la couverture fragile qu'Altena éclairait de sa baguette. De fines marques rouges étaient dessinées sur la couverture, comme des cicatrices. Il l'ouvrit et nota que le texte était entièrement rédigé dans un alphabet inconnu. Une main bienveillante avait pourtant traduit certains mots, dont le titre "Le livre des âmes brisées, technique de création d'un Horcruxe".

– Enfin, souffla-t-il, enfin l'heure est venue.

Puis il éclata de rire, de plaisir, de joie, de soulagement et il attrapa Altena par les épaules et la serra contre lui.

– C'est un grand jour aujourd'hui, dit-il à son oreille.

Elle ne bougea pas, ni émue, ni inquiète, elle semblait indifférente à ce que Tom considérait comme une grande victoire.

– Tu te réjouis peut-être un peu vite, dit-elle avec un sourire amusé lorsqu'il l'eut lâchée. Le livre est codé et ce sera sûrement difficile de le déchiffrer.

–0 Alors il faut commencer tout de suite! s'exclama Tom dont l'enthousiasme était maintenant inébranlable.

Il attrapa la main d'Altena et la coinça entre ses longs doigts effilés pour l'entraîner à la surface. Ils ressurgirent des ténèbres au centre de la chapelle, le passage se referma derrière eux. Ils sortirent à l'air libre, la neige s'était remise à tomber et tourbillonnait autour d'eux. Tom eut l'impression que la neige était aussi dans son cœur, virevoltant et tournoyant sur elle-même jusqu'à lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Soudain un mouvement imperceptible le ramena sur terre. Au milieu du cimetière quelqu'un releva la tête pour les regarder. Vladislav plongea ses yeux glacials dans les yeux vert tendre de Tom. Il était appuyé contre une tombe, une longue épée à la main. Un manteau de fourrure sombre sur les épaules, ses longs cheveux blonds parsemés de flocons de neige. Son visage était dur et fermé. Ses yeux se baissèrent vers la main de Tom qui emprisonnait toujours les doigts tièdes d'Altena. Les paupières de Vladislav se baissèrent. Il se redressa et planta l'épée dans le sol à l'endroit où il se trouvait. D'un pas lourd il s'approcha des deux sorciers. Tom resserra sa prise sur le livre et lâcha la main de la jeune femme.

Le comte saisit le menton de sa sœur entre le pouce et l'index et lui releva la tête pour la forcer à le regarder. Tom glissa la main sous sa robe à l'endroit où se trouvait sa baguette.

– N'oublie pas, Altena, tu n'es pas libre de jouer à ce genre de jeu, murmura Vladislav en détachant chaque mot.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

– Si, justement, souffla-t-elle, je peux prendre les risques que je veux. J'ai le choix.

Il l'a regarda un moment avec colère. Puis il lâcha son menton, lança un regard de pure haine à Tom et tourna les talons. Il transplana à hauteur de l'épée qu'il avait laissée plantée dans le sol gelé. Tom se tourna vers la sorcière, elle avait l'air contrariée et triste. Il effleura sa joue du bout des doigts.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire? demanda-t-il quand leurs regards se croisèrent.

– Rien, dit-elle en secouant la tête comme pour chasser la neige, ça n'a pas d'importance, ce sont de vieilles histoires.

Elle marcha jusqu'à l'épée qu'elle retira du sol et leva les yeux vers la tombe où s'était tenu son frère quelques instants plus tôt. Elle caressa la pierre usée et se baissa pour chasser la neige des inscriptions.

Tom s'approcha pour mieux lire les lettres fines.

"Meredith Alekseïevna Serpentard née Voldemort"

– C'est la tombe de ma mère, murmura Altena.

– Voldemort?

– C'était son nom de jeune fille. C'est joli, hein? C'est du français, ma mère était d'origine française, d'une branche des Serpentard qui vivait en France et qui s'est installée en Russie au début du siècle dernier. Le sens de ce nom est funeste. La famille de ma mère était crainte et respectée.

Les deux sorciers rentrèrent au château à pas lents, Altena silencieuse et pensive et Tom en feuilletant le livre et en essayant déjà de percer le secret des symboles. Ils mangèrent tous deux dans la bibliothèque, Dana informa Altena que son frère était parti précipitamment à cheval et qu'il avait refusé de manger. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé Dana et Moki débarrassèrent et la sorcière rechercha dans tout le château, des livres qui leur permettraient de traduire l'étrange alphabet. Elle finit par reprendre des couleurs et oublier l'incident avec son frère. La bonne humeur de Tom rayonnait dans toute la pièce, il était à l'aise et décontracté, riait avec plaisir et procédait avec intelligence pour résoudre l'énigme. A plusieurs reprises il sembla à Tom qu'elle le regardait avec insistance, mais il était bien trop occupé pour s'en soucier.

La nuit tomba tôt et un vent glacial souffla à l'extérieur, ils restèrent penchés sur leurs livres jusque tard. Tom était ravi, il avait l'impression de revivre ses années à Poudlard, plongé dans ses recherches. Altena commença à s'inquiéter pour son frère lorsque la nuit fut totalement tombée. Vers 22h30, n'y tenant plus, elle envoya Dana le trouver et le ramener. Dana revint les oreilles baissées en pleurant, elle finit par réussir à articuler que le comte lui avait donné l'ordre formel de le laisser tranquille et de retourner au château.

Ils restèrent debout une bonne partie de la nuit. Tom parce que l'excitation le maintenait éveillé – il réussissait lentement à traduire des morceaux du texte, en combinant plusieurs anciens alphabets, plusieurs langues et les notes qu'il pensait être de Salazar – et Altena demeura assise à ses côtés parce que l'inquiétude l'empêchait de dormir.

Vers 2h du matin, Dana apparut dans la bibliothèque.

– Monsieur le comte vient de rentrer mademoiselle. Il est...

Dana ne put finir sa phrase, des bruits de pas retentirent derrière elle, Vladislav entra, son manteau de fourrure était trempé et taché de sang, ses longs cheveux était couverts de neige à moitié fondue, du sang maculait son visage et les mèches de son front.

– Vlad, murmura sa sœur. Tu es blessé?

Puis elle avança de quelques pas, prudemment, il la regardait d'un air très froid, presque méchant, mais elle ne parut pas s'en rendre compte. Elle posa ses mains contre la fourrure du manteau et colla son oreille contre le cœur de son frère.

– J'étais inquiète, souffla-t-elle, où étais-tu?

– C'est le sang des trolls, répondit-il à voix basse. Je les ai trouvés.

Il referma les bras autour des épaules frêles de sa sœur et la serra contre lui.

– Excuse-moi, dit-il après un silence. J'avais juste peur que...

Il ne put pas finir sa phrase.

– Aucune malédiction aussi stupide ne me tuera, répondit Altena d'une voix plus forte et plus assurée que son frère. Je suis bien plus puissante que la vieille folle qui a fait cette prophétie et bien plus douée que la plupart des sorciers. La famille des Serpentard ne faiblira pas, je ne vois pas quelle raison pourrait me faire choisir une mort aussi absurde.

Vladislav recula d'un pas et regarda sa sœur en la tenant pas les épaules. Il l'observa quelques instants, d'un regard profond et perçant. Tom se sentit envahi d'une émotion qu'il connaissait bien : la convoitise. Il détestait qu'il la touche, qu'elle soit avec lui. Il avait beau être son frère, il n'avait pas le droit de poser les mains sur elle. Il regarda la sorcière et se dit qu'elle faisait désormais partie des pièces de sa collection, le médaillon, la coupe, la couronne, un réceptacle du sang de Serpentard. Car elle était une relique elle aussi, un merveilleux objet de collection, elle était plus intelligente que la plupart de ses serviteurs. Eux le suivaient servilement en rêvant de pouvoir ou de reconnaissance, ils étaient animés de stupides ambitions, laides et basses. Elle ressemblait à une princesse, digne et impérieuse, elle l'avait bien plus aidé en une journée que certains de ses acolytes en dix ans. Et elle était du même sang que lui. Alors il la garderait à ses côtés.

Vladislav déposa un baiser sur le front d'Altena, gratta la tête de Dana et sortit sans accorder un regard à Tom.

– De quelle prophétie parliez-vous ? demanda Tom lorsqu'elle fut de nouveau assise à côté de lui.

Altena soupira. Elle resta silencieuse un moment.

– Quand j'étais enfant, nous fêtions Noël tous les ans en compagnie de toute notre grande famille. Mon père invitait tous les Serpentard avec qui nous avions gardé contact en Russie, mais aussi certaines familles d'Europe. L'année de mes sept ans, une vieille tante qui disait avoir des talents de devin et que mes parents n'appréciaient guère, fit une prophétie. Ses yeux sont devenus blancs et sa voix a changé, elle a dit : "Par une nuit de pleine lune sur les rives d'une eau morte, Altena héritière d'Iselda, par son cœur guidée fera le choix de sacrifier sa vie à l'homme qui l'aimera." Inutile de préciser que mon père était tellement furieux qu'il l'a renvoyée chez elle dans l'heure. Mais la malédiction demeure, selon cette prophétie je suis condamnée à mourir par amour. Pour cette raison, j'ai toujours refusé de rencontrer des garçons de mon âge, je ne suis pas allée à l'école pour sorciers de Russie, j'ai eu des précepteurs. Je reste chez moi avec mon frère et je me méfie des hommes.

– C'est bête, dit Tom pensif, en plus la prophétie dit que c'est toi qui fera ce choix. C'est un choix totalement stupide, mourir pour quelqu'un et par amour. Je n'imagine pas de faire une chose pareille, c'est même la dernière chose dont je sois pas capable, je crois. Il y a tellement de causes moins fades et moins éventées que l'amour. Alors mourir pour ça… Ça ne te ressemblerait pas, tu as l'air déterminée et combative, tu n'es pas du genre à te laisser tuer. Si c'est ce qui alarme ton frère c'est un idiot. Il devrait avoir plus confiance en toi.

Altena sourit.

– Non, ce n'est pas ça. Nous veillons l'un sur l'autre depuis la mort de nos parents, je suis sa seule famille proche et il est ma seule famille proche.

Tom sourit, de son plus beau sourire.

– Non je suis là moi aussi.

Il y avait mis tout son savoir-faire, le sourire, l'inclinaison du regard, le ton doux et chaud, l'expression à la fois amusée et confiante, et le résultat fut bien meilleur qu'il ne l'eut espéré. Altena baissa les yeux et rougit très légèrement. Tom fut satisfait et rassuré. Cette fille ne devait pas disparaître de sa collection, il comptait la ramener en Angleterre avec lui, et personne ne l'en empêcherait, pas plus son frère possessif que des prophéties stupides. Il referma le petit livre à la couverture noire et se leva en le serrant contre lui.

– Nous continuerons demain, dit-il en réponse au regard interrogateur de la jeune fille. Il est très tard.

A l'instant où il disait cela, la pendule de la bibliothèque sonna trois coups. Tom rejoignit sa chambre, et se coucha après une toilette rapide. Il s'endormi sans mal et ses rêves furent peuplés d'objets magiques renfermant des parties de son âme, des sauvegardes qui le maintenaient en vie pour toujours. L'une d'elle était une jeune femme vêtue de velours, aux boucles blondes et aux yeux bleu glace.

Le sang des Serpentard coulait dans ses veines.

A suivre...

_Ecriture achevée le 01/09/2009_


	4. Livre IV

**Livre IV**

_**"L'homme naît seul, meurt seul, reçoit seul la récompense de ses bonnes actions et seul la punition de ses méfaits."**_

Tom ouvrit de grands yeux verts et regarda le plafond quelques instants. Les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent et il sourit. Il allait devenir immortel. Il ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration, puis se leva et s'habilla. Quand il arriva dans la grande bibliothèque, l'horloge indiquait sept heures trente-six. Altena était déjà là, dans une robe de velours bleue glace qui mettait ses yeux en valeur. Tom s'approcha, elle leva la tête et lui sourit. Elle était penchée sur les traductions que Tom avait faites la veille et buvait du thé chaud. Tom s'assit à côté d'elle et l'observa sans rien dire.

– Je crois que tes informations étaient erronées, dit-elle au bout d'un moment. Ce livre n'a pas l'air d'avoir été écrit par Salazar, comme tu le pensais.

Tom acquiesça, c'était aussi l'impression qu'il avait eue.

– A mon avis, il a été intéressé par les Horcruxes et il a réussi à mettre la main sur ce livre.

– Mais alors pourquoi ne pas en avoir fabriqué un lui-même?

– Je l'ignore, répondit-elle de nouveau plongée dans le texte.

Ils se remirent à traduire, d'abord l'alphabet, qui était en fait la combinaison de quatre anciens alphabets différents, et ensuite le texte, qu'ils obtenaient et qui était tantôt en anglais, tantôt en latin, et parfois en français, ou en allemand. Il y avait même eu quelques mots écrits dans la vieille langue gnome et quelques autres en gobelin.

Vers huit heures, Dana leur apporta le petit déjeuner et ils passèrent la matinée dans la bibliothèque. Vladislav vint voir sa sœur à neuf heures et l'informa qu'il se rendait à leur banque dans la ville de Dudinka et qu'il rentrerait dans la soirée.

A midi, ils mangèrent en tête à tête en discutant d'une traduction difficile au sujet d'une partie du texte traitant de la relation qu'entretenait le sorcier avec la partie de l'âme dont il s'était séparé et qu'ils n'interprétaient pas de la même façon. Altena pensait que selon le texte, le sorcier ne percevait pratiquement pas ce morceau d'âme et Tom avait plutôt l'impression que le texte précisait que cette rupture de connexion entre le sorcier et le fragment d'âme n'existait que dans le cas où le réceptacle était un objet. Ce qui pouvait laisser entendre que si le réceptacle était un être animé, une connexion demeurait entre ce réceptacle et le sorcier. Tom était en train de développer cette théorie, quand il remarqua qu'elle le regardait d'une façon particulière. Il se tut et la dévisagea à son tour.

– Tom qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire de cet Horcruxe?

– Comment, ce que je compte en faire? Devenir immortel bien sûr!

– Mais devenir immortel pour quoi? Quand tu seras immortel, est-ce que tu vas te contenter de mener une vie simple?

Les yeux de Tom se perdirent dans le vide. Il était un parfait occlumens, donc elle ne pouvait pas avoir lu quoi que ce soit dans sa tête. Mais il était normal qu'elle se pose des questions. S'il lui disait qu'il voulait lever une armée et contrôler le monde des sorciers pour asseoir la légitimité des Sang-Purs et écarter les Sang-Mêlés et les Sang-de-Bourbe, est-ce qu'elle se mettrait en colère? Est-ce qu'elle cesserait de l'aider? Est-ce qu'elle le regarderait comme un fou? Il tourna son visage vers elle et essaya de déceler ses pensées, d'absorber son regard. Mais il ne voyait rien, aucune de ses réflexions ne lui parvenait. Lui qui arrivait à percer les intentions et les craintes d'à peu près tout le monde, en fut agacé.

Et puis, l'histoire d'Iselda et de Vikenti lui revint en mémoire, ainsi que ce qu'elle lui avait dit après la lui avoir racontée. Elle ne pourrait que partager son opinion. Et puis de toute façon, il ne pourrait pas lui mentir éternellement, surtout s'il voulait qu'elle vienne avec lui. Et l'idée de devoir la contraindre en la soumettant à l'Imperium lui semblait être une mauvaise décision. Il faudrait qu'elle accepte d'elle-même.

– Non, lorsque je serai devenu immortel, je rétablirai l'ordre qui a été renversé. Je rendrai le pouvoir aux familles de sang pur et à ceux qui le méritent. La magie doit revenir aux meilleurs.

Altena ne dit rien. Elle dévisagea Tom un instant et sourit. Encouragé, Tom décida de lui en révéler plus.

– Je ne veux pas créer qu'un Horcruxe en fait. Je veux en faire sept. C'est le nombre parfait pour décupler la magie. Je possèderai alors sept sauvegardes. Et je vivrai pour toujours.

– C'est intelligent, dit-elle seulement après un moment.

– Est-ce que tu es toujours d'accord pour m'aider? demanda Tom en inclinant un peu la tête et en laissant poindre volontairement de la crainte dans sa voix.

– Bien sûr, dit-elle avec un sourire chaleureux. Tant que tu agiras pour un monde meilleur, un monde où Iselda n'aurait pas eu à mourir, je mettrai ma tête et tous mes pouvoirs à ta disposition.

Tom sourit à son tour. C'était mieux que ce qu'il espérait entendre. Altena appela Dana qui vint débarrasser et ils se replongèrent dans le texte.

Vers seize heures, le texte était presque entièrement traduit. Tom avait trouvé la formule "arcere anima" qui permettait de faire passer le fragment d'âme dans un objet. Il ne leur restait plus qu'un morceau de texte, seulement une dizaine de paragraphes, mais ce morceau semblait être la clef, la solution de l'énigme. Tom traduisit le texte en alphabet latin, mais ça ne donnait rien et il était absolument incompréhensible. Il le montra à Altena qui était occupée à réorganiser le texte traduit pour en faire un ensemble cohérent.

– C'est du russe, s'exclama Altena après avoir jeté un œil. Mais écrit de cette façon ça ne veut presque rien dire. Donne-moi le texte original et explique-moi les caractères qui ont été utilisés et je transcrirai tout en alphabet cyrillique. Ensuite je traduirai en anglais.

Le tout prit près d'une heure. Altena écrivit le texte en anglais d'une longue écriture calligraphique, fine et appliquée. Quand elle eut terminé, Tom s'assit à côté d'elle et prit le parchemin. Le début du texte était sans importance, ce n'étaient que quelques références à de grands sorciers qui avaient vécu longtemps ou étaient apparus à plusieurs moments de l'histoire et qu'on soupçonnait d'avoir eu recours à la création d'un Horcruxe. Tom lut le texte en diagonale puis tomba enfin sur ce qu'il cherchait et se concentra avec attention. Le texte disait:

"...mais la nécessité de commettre un meurtre implique un critère fondamental car il ne peut s'agir de n'importe quel meurtre. Le simple fait de tuer, d'ôter la vie ne saurait être suffisant. Peut-on créer un Horcruxe en abattant un faisan à la chasse? Je ne pense pas non. De la même façon, je doute que tuer un inconnu ou une personne que l'on hait suffise à la fragmentation de l'âme. Car la mort, comme la haine, font partie de la nature humaine et il n'est point question de nature dans l'expérience que nous entreprenons.

L'âme est par principe indivisible et inaliénable et il n'est pas chose aisée de contrevenir à ce que la nature ne conçoit pas. Ainsi, celui qui cherche à atteindre l'immortalité en enfermant une partie de son être dans un objet, devra commettre un acte tel qu'il renverse son propre équilibre intérieur et soit capable de déchirer ce qui n'a pas vocation à l'être.

Le sorcier qui fait le choix de trancher son âme en différentes parties, doit prendre conscience qu'il ne le désire pas réellement. Une telle action en soit n'a pas de sens. Le sorcier désire ce que peut lui apporter cette opération, pas l'opération elle-même; car nul homme censé ne peut vouloir être mutilé au plus profond de son être.

Or donc, afin que la création de l'Horcruxe soit possible, il est absolument nécessaire que le sorcier détruise volontairement quelque chose qu'il ne 'veut' pas détruire. Prendre la vie d'une personne que l'on aime semble être un choix idéal.

La création d'un Horcruxe engendre la perte d'une partie de soi qui ne peut être réalisée sans un terrible sacrifice, de nature à heurter l'âme au point de la rendre instable. C'est un acte irréversible, de même que doit l'être le sacrifice qui permet de le réaliser. A la différence des autres magies qui permettent au sorcier d'agir sur le monde, cette magie lui permettra d'agir sur lui-même. Mais il devra pour y parvenir, se blesser lui-même.

Mettre à mort une personne que l'on aime est donc un acte qui a un effet de miroir, le sorcier tue quelqu'un et semble agir sur le monde, mais cette atrocité l'atteindra avec tant de violence qu'il aura également tué une partie de lui-même. C'est cette même partie qu'il pourra détacher de son être et qui lui conférera l'immortalité. Car à celui qui veut obtenir si grand pouvoir, il lui faut en échange payer un lourd tribu."

Tom se renversa dans sa chaise et réfléchit. Altena le regardait, son expression était insondable.

– Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? demanda-t-elle enfin. Tu vas tuer quelqu'un que tu aimes?

Tom se sentit mal à l'aise pour la première fois.

– Je n'ai pas de famille, dit-il doucement. Je suis le dernier Serpentard en Angleterre et j'ai été élevé dans un orphelinat... un orphelinat moldu.

Il la regarda en s'attendant à voir du mépris ou de l'indignation dans ses yeux. Elle se contenta juste de le regarder en attendant la suite.

– Il n'y a pas grand monde à qui je sois attaché. Mes amis sont surtout avides du pouvoir qu'ils pourraient obtenir grâce à moi. Je ne pense pas que les tuer suffise à briser mon âme.

Altena plissa les yeux.

– Ça me rendrait triste bien sûr, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter, mais pas au point de pouvoir réaliser un Horcruxe. Il va falloir que je trouve un autre moyen.

– Allons demander à Salazar ! s'exclama Atlena. Il y a forcément une autre façon de procéder!

Ils sortirent de la bibliothèque et reprirent le chemin de la galerie de l'aile ouest. Ils s'arrêtèrent à nouveau devant le portrait du jeune homme séduisant aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux verts.

– Alors, demanda Salazar avant qu'ils aient pu dire quoi que ce soit, est-ce que vous avez trouvé ce livre?

– Oui, répondit Altena encore essoufflée d'avoir marché si vite le long de l'interminable galerie, nous l'avons traduit.

– N'y a-t-il pas un autre moyen de créer un Horcruxe, monsieur? demanda Tom précipitamment. Suis-je obligé de tuer une personne que j'aime?

– Si cette condition pouvait être évitée mon garçon, je ne te parlerais pas depuis ce tableau. Mais je serais devant toi en chaire et en os.

– Vous avez renoncé à en faire un ? s'exclama Tom qui commençait à paniquer.

Salazar le regarda un instant en souriant.

– Qui de ma femme ou de mon fils aurais-je dû tuer? Aurais-je du tuer mon fils et mettre fin à ma lignée? Ou tuer ma femme et supprimer la personne pour laquelle je vivais?

La voix de Salazar devint glaciale.

– L'immortalité ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue s'il n'y a personne pour la partager avec toi.

– Mais maintenant vous êtes mort et en plus vous êtes séparé de votre femme!

– Tu ne comprends rien, s'énerva Salazar, ce n'est pas le pouvoir qui compte le plus. C'est une bonne chose d'avoir de l'ambition, mais cette ambition-là te détruira toi aussi.

– Vous parlez comme Dumbledore, siffla Tom entre ses dents d'une voix où transpirait le reproche.

– Hm, et qui est-ce?

– Un Gryffondor!

Et sans attendre de réponse, il repartit en direction de la bibliothèque dans le bruit furieux des claquements de sa robe. Il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et médita. Dana vint lui proposer du thé, il la renvoya d'un geste du bras comme on repousse un chien trop collant. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Altena revint à son tour dans la bibliothèque.

– Il ne sait rien d'autre, dit-elle d'un ton bas. Il était à la fin de sa vie lorsqu'il a découvert ce livre. Sa femme est morte et il est venu mourir ici mais il n'a jamais tenté de créer d'Horcruxe. S'il existe une autre solution, il faudra la trouver par nous-mêmes.

Tom croisa les bras et ferma les yeux. Il réfléchit à une vitesse folle à toutes les options qui s'offraient à lui. Il pouvait toujours essayer de tuer l'un de ses serviteurs, après tout peut-être que la sensation de détruire quelque chose qui aurait pu lui être utile briserait son âme, ça valait le coup d'essayer. Ou alors il lui faudrait commettre une atrocité, comme tuer un enfant de façon extrêmement cruelle ou tuer tout un groupe de gens... Qu'importe, il trouverait, il trouverait forcément une solution!

– Viens, avec moi, dit-il soudain sans l'avoir voulu. Je dois rentrer en Angleterre pour chercher une solution là-bas. Viens avec moi.

Altena réfléchit une seconde en regardant le portrait d'une femme blonde accroché au dessus de la cheminée. Tom crut lire "Meredith Voldemort" en lettres d'or, inscrit sur le cadre. La femme sourit à Altena avec douceur.

– D'accord, répondit-elle à voix basse.

Tom la regarda sans vraiment comprendre, il ne pouvait pas croire que c'était si facile.

– D'accord, répéta-t-elle, je viens avec toi.

A cet instant, des bruits de pas retentirent et Vladislav entra dans la bibliothèque. Il les regarda l'un et l'autre.

– Et où est-ce que vous allez ? demanda sa voix glaciale.

– J'accompagne Tom en Angleterre, répondit Altena d'un ton conciliant. Je vais l'aider à accomplir une quête qui bénéficiera à tous les Sang-Purs.

– Je ne vois pas comment quelqu'un qui utilise la magie noire peut servir autre chose que sa propre personne, répondit Vladislav en foudroyant Tom du regard.

– Vlad, s'il-te-plaît, on en a déjà parlé, plaida Altena d'une voix faible.

– Ça n'a pas d'importance que tu ne voies pas comment je vais m'y prendre, dit Tom d'une voix polie et parfaitement contrôlée. Quand je serai au pouvoir, tu seras satisfait que je donne à ta famille les privilèges qu'elle mérite.

– Ma famille n'a pas besoin d'un petit opportuniste dans ton genre! Laisse ma sœur et va-t-en! cria Vladislav de sa voix forte.

– A trop vouloir l'éloigner du monde, c'est toi qui finiras par la tuer, dit Tom d'un ton calme. C'est une fille intelligente et sans doute une sorcière douée, et elle gâche sa vie ici!

Ce fut le mot de trop, Vladislav sortit sa baguette et cria "Endoloris!" en direction de Tom, qui plus rapide que lui et plus habitué à se battre, se protégea d'un sortilège de bouclier puissant dont il n'eut même pas à dire la formule à haute voix. Le sortilège impardonnable ne l'atteignit donc pas et il s'apprêtait à répliquer d'un autre sort puissant (peut-être celui qu'il avait appris la veille dans un des livres de magie noire d'Altena) lorsque quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu se produisit. Altena sortit sa baguette et murmura "Statum" en pointant son frère.

– Altena... fit Vladislav d'une voix faible.

– Comment oses-tu? murmura-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. Comment oses-tu l'attaquer? Ce n'est pas à toi de choisir pour moi! Et tu n'arriveras jamais à me convaincre de cesser d'utiliser la magie noire, surtout si tu utilises des sortilèges impardonnables. Tu ne vaux pas mieux que moi, tu n'as plus rien à m'apprendre.

– Si tu pars maintenant, tu ne reviendras jamais, dit Vladislav d'une voix blanche.

– Tant pis. Je préfère une courte vie d'aventure, qu'une longue vie d'ennui.

– Je ne te laisserai pas partir! s'écria Vladislav de nouveau en colère.

– Le sortilège que je viens de te lancer t'empêchera de transplaner, l'interrompit sa sœur d'une voix froide. Tu vas avoir du mal à m'empêcher de partir sans bouger d'ici, ou en venant me chercher à pieds!

Vladislav rugit et se jeta sur sa sœur qui se précipita vers Tom. La main de Vladislav se referma sur une mèche de cheveux blonds qui se cassèrent. Tom tendit la main, saisit celle d'Altena. Ils tournèrent rapidement sur eux-mêmes et transplanèrent. Subitement, le silence se fit. Un silence étouffant et effrayant. Un bourdonnement résonnait aux oreilles du Serpentard.

Le silence fait le même effet que l'obscurité. Des yeux qui s'étaient accommodés à une lumière vive se retrouvent soudain aveugles quand ils passent dans une semi-obscurité. De la même façon, un silence brusque est étourdissant.

Il fallut plusieurs secondes à Vladislav pour entendre le tic-tac sec de l'horloge. Et les sanglots étouffés du portrait de Meredith.

A suivre...

_Ecriture achevée le 04/10/2009_


	5. Livre V

**Titre : **Le Livre des âmes brisées  
**Auteur :** Wagashi-san  
**Statut :** Fic à chapitres  
**Genre : **non-yaoi, O.C., Angst, Deathfic  
**Rating :** R pour la fin  
**Disclamer :** Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété exclusive de leur auteur  
**Résumé : **Les derniers jours de Tom Jedusor et la naissance de Lord Voldemort, ou la meilleure manière de perdre son âme. Irrémédiablement.  
**Note (à ne pas lire si vous vous en foutez!): **petite difficulté grammaticale XD Nagini, le serpent de Voldemort, qui est désigné par le pronom "il" tout au long de la version française d'Harry Potter est en fait une femelle (je suis sûre que tous les fans savent ça très bien ^_^) j'ai concervé cette espèce d'erreur et plusieurs personnages parlent de Nagini au masculin (parce que c'est "le serpent") alors que Tom en parle au féminin.  
Désolée si ça prête à confusion...

**Note 2 :** Merci à ma bêtaaaaa! Merci pour ses corrections (avec plein de couleuuurs!) et ses encouragements!  
Et pensez à laisser un petit commentaire pour me donner votre avis, bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 5**

_"L'homme naît seul, meurt seul, reçoit seul la récompense de ses bonnes actions et seul la punition de ses méfaits."_

Tom et Altena furent éblouis par la lumière. Ils venaient de la Russie où le soleil était tombé depuis presque deux heures et se retrouvaient dans un champ anglais humide à l'herbe gelée mais où régnait une grande clarté. Tom tira d'une de ses poches une montre à gousset qui était restée à l'heure anglaise. Midi dix. Le décalage horaire était en leur faveur, ils venaient de gagner sept heures. Il regarda autour de lui: un chemin, non loin du champ, menait à un village qu'il connaissait. Ils étaient situés à un quart d'heure à pieds de la maison des Lestrange, où il avait ordonné à tous ses serviteurs de l'attendre.

- Dans la précipitation, je nous ai faits transplaner un peu trop loin au sud, dit Tom.

Altena ne dit rien. Elle grelotait et Tom se doutait bien que le froid n'y était pas pour grand chose. Elle tremblait encore de la dispute qui l'avait séparée de son frère. Se concentrant sur son talent de comédien, il se rapprocha d'elle et replaça une mèche de ses cheveux.

- Je suis sûr que ton frère ne t'en voudra pas, dit-il sur un ton velouté parfaitement maîtrisé. Il a peur pour toi. Mais la prochaine fois qu'il te verra, il constatera que tu vas bien, que tu avais raison de me faire confiance. Et tout sera pardonné.

Il prit sa main et elle cessa de trembler. Tout en l'entraînant derrière lui sur le chemin de terre gelée, il se dit qu'il ne la laisserait pas revoir son frère, mais ça elle n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Alors il lui fit le plus tendre et le plus chaleureux des sourires dont il était capable.

- Je vais te présenter à mes amis, dit Tom pour lui changer les idées. Ils sont tous un peu bizarres, mais c'est pas de mauvais bougres. Je pense qu'ils vont bien t'aimer. Par contre je te demanderai de ne pas dire un mot des Horcruxes. C'est un secret entre toi et moi. Plus tard, je ne veux pas qu'on essaye de me vaincre en les détruisant, alors il faut que le moins de personnes possibles soient au courant.

- Bien sûr, dit-elle en regardant le paysage autour d'elle, je comprends.

- Je préfèrerais qu'ils ignorent que tu es de la famille Serpentard aussi.

Tom ne trouva pas d'explication à lui fournir. Il préférait que ses serviteurs ne soient pas au courant qu'elle était liée à lui par le sang. C'était un secret qu'il appréciait et qu'il ne voulait partager qu'avec elle, jalousement. Elle acquiesça sans poser de question. Tom se dit qu'il y avait chez elle une sorte de sixième sens, une intelligence instinctive qui faisait qu'elle se gardait systématiquement de poser les questions qui auraient pu lui amener des problèmes. C'était cette sorte de discrétion qu'il appréciait chez elle, qui l'incitait à lui faire confiance. Elle était trop désintéressée pour être dangereuse, et tant qu'il la garderait près de lui, qu'il la surveillerait, elle ne pourrait pas le trahir. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de le trahir de toute façon. Il pressa sa main un peu plus étroitement entre ses longs doigts.

- Où est-ce qu'on est? demanda Altena en regardant toujours autour d'elle.

- Dans le nord de l'Angleterre. Je t'amène dans la maison de campagne de la famille Lestrange, de vieux amis que j'ai rencontrés à Poudlard, ils nous accueillent pour l'hiver. Nous seront bien ici pour continuer nos recherches, mais il faut rester discrets pour qu'ils ne se rendent compte de rien.

- D'accord, dit la jeune femme qui semblait bien plus absorbée par la vue d'un champ où la neige récemment tombée avait tenu, que par les sinistres projets de Tom desquels, du reste, elle ignorait presque tout.

La marche jusqu'à la maison des Lestrange n'était pas une mauvaise idée, elle permit à Altena d'être de meilleure humeur lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. La maison que Rodolphus et Bellatrix Lestrange avaient mis à disposition de Tom était un joli petit manoir de campagne. Il était loin de tout et une colline le dissimulait de façon à ce qu'il ne soit pas visible depuis la route. Ils marchèrent au milieu d'une allée d'arbres enneigés et arrivèrent devant un grand portail de métal. Tom murmura quelques mots et le portail s'ouvrit. Quelqu'un apparut sur le seuil de la grande porte d'entrée. Tom ne lâcha toujours pas la main d'Altena.

L'homme qui était sortit vint à leur rencontre. Il avait un long visage pâle et un air maladif.

- Tom! Tu es enfin rentré! Tu nous avais dit que tu ne serais pas long. Bella a dit de ne pas s'inquiéter, mais on commençait quand même à se demander ce que tu devenais. Ha et pour Nagini je voulais...

- Plus tard, coupa Tom. Je te présente Dolohov, il était à Poudlard avec moi, dit-il à la jeune fille.

- Bonjour, dit-elle poliment. Je m'appelle Altena...

Elle se souvint soudain qu'elle ne devait pas dire qu'elle s'appelait Serpentard.

- Voldemort, acheva-t-elle.

- Altena Voldemort? Et d'où est-ce que vous venez?

- De France, répondit Tom à sa place. Le voyage a été long et nous serions contents de nous reposer.

Ils gravirent les marches du perron et entrèrent dans le hall. L'intérieur était sobre et un peu terne, mais les lieux affichaient des signes évidents de noblesse.

- Il n'y a pas eu de problème pendant mon absence?

- Non tout s'est bien passé, répondit Dolohov la bouche sèche, à part que Nagini... Enfin je sais que tu me l'avais confié, mais tu sais, le garder enfermé dans une maison ce n'est pas vraiment facile et il s'est trouvé que hier...

- Antonin, où est Nagini?

L'ombre d'une menace plana sur le visage de Tom.

- Il s'est enfui, répondit Dolohov qui parut soudain très angoissé.

- Tu me déçois, dit Tom après un silence glacé. Ce n'était pourtant pas dur ce que je t'avais demandé.

- Mais Tom, je n'ai pas...

Tom le fit taire d'un geste de la main. A cet instant, plusieurs personnes entrèrent dans le hall. Altena se demanda si c'était une coïncidence ou s'ils avaient attendu de voir la réaction de Tom en apprenant la disparition de ce "Nagini" avant de se montrer. Une jeune femme brune, plutôt belle, vint saluer Tom avec transport. A la façon dont elle le regardait et dont elle lui parlait, Altena devina que cette femme avait une très grande affection pour le garçon. Elle devina aussi en le voyant lui répondre que ce n'était pas spécialement réciproque. Et étrangement, au fond d'elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'en réjouir.

Tom fit les présentations. Bellatrix Lestrange était la jeune femme brune, apparemment la maison lui appartenait, à elle et à son mari Rodolphus Lestrange. Le frère de Rodolphus, Rabastan se tenait à l'écart et fixait Tom avec intensité. Alecto et Amycus Carrow, petits et trapus, adressèrent des sourires de travers à Altena et Nott, un grand homme inquiétant, se tenait derrière eux sans rien dire. Apparemment, il y avait d'autres personnes, dont le groupe parla à moment, mais ces gens étaient occupés à rendre des services à Tom. Altena entendit trop de noms pour tous les retenir. Sa seule impression fut que Tom avait autour de lui un groupe de - de quoi d'ailleurs? d'amis? non ils n'en avaient pas vraiment l'air... de partisans alors? d'admirateurs? de serviteurs? quelque chose comme un mélange des trois - gens organisés qui le respectaient déjà comme s'il était ministre de la Magie.

Au bout d'un moment, quand il eut reçu toutes les nouvelles qui l'intéressaient, Tom décréta qu'il avait faim et tout le monde se mit à table. Altena s'assit à côté de lui et parla peu, elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Bellatrix lui lançait des regards mauvais quand Tom regardait ailleurs. Alecto et Amycus se regardaient bêtement, puis la regardaient, puis se regardaient à nouveau, comme s'ils avaient déjà oublié que Tom la leur avait présentée plus tôt. A la fin du repas, Tom posa ses couverts et déclara en se levant qu'il était fatigué et qu'il voulait qu'on le laisse tranquille. Altena pensait qu'elle était également concernée et s'apprêtait à demander à Bellatrix si elle pouvait lui prêter une chambre pour dormir. Mais Tom se retourna avant de passer la porte et regarda Dolohov comme s'il avait oublié quelque chose.

- Au fait, dit-il d'une voix froide. Depuis quand est-ce que Nagini a disparu?

- Depuis hier, répondit Dolohov de nouveau mal à l'aise.

- Et aucun d'entre vous n'est à sa recherche?

Tous baissèrent la tête, Tom eut un soupir bruyant.

- Altena, demanda-t-il d'une voix plus douce, est-ce que tu veux bien m'aider?

- A retrouver Nagini?

- Oui c'est un serpent, avec le froid qu'il fait je n'aime pas le savoir dehors.

Un serpent? Toute une histoire pour un serpent? Altena sourit, les priorités de Tom étaient si étranges parfois. Mais bon elle parlait fourchelang, alors elle pouvait sûrement l'aider. Ça devait même être pour ça que Tom le lui demandait à elle. Elle acquiesça et le suivit. Ils ressortirent. Tom lui décrivit un énorme serpent aux écailles plutôt claires. Ils décidèrent de se séparer pour le rechercher plus efficacement.

Altena fit le tour de la propriété des Lestrange. Le grand jardin avait du être beau jadis mais il semblait maintenant être à l'abandon et de la neige recouvrait les feuilles mortes par endroits. Elle pensa longuement à son frère, elle espérait qu'il n'était pas trop fâché et elle regrettait leur dispute. Elle aurait voulu quitter Vladislav en bons termes. Elle avait envie de lui envoyer une lettre pour lui demander pardon. Peut-être que plus tard dans la journée, Tom pourrait lui prêter un hibou pour qu'elle envoie un courrier à son frère pour le rassurer. Elle en était là dans ses pensées quand elle vit quelque chose bouger entre les feuilles, dans son champ de vision.

- Tu portes son odeur, dit une voix sifflante.

Elle sursauta. Il n'y avait personne. Elle baissa les yeux, et vit un gros serpent glisser lentement dans sa direction. Elle s'accroupit et le regarda. Le serpent tenta de l'intimider en émettant un long sifflement aigu.

- C'est toi Nagini? demanda-t-elle en fourchelang se disant qu'un serpent qui avait si mauvais caractère ne pouvait appartenir qu'à Tom.

Le serpent cessa de la menacer de ses crochets.

- Qui es-tu?

- Altena Serpentard, répondit-elle en tendant la main vers la bête. Tom m'a demandé de te chercher.

- Il est revenu? siffla le serpent en posant sa lourde tête glacée dans la main de la jeune femme.

- Oui, il y a un peu plus d'une heure. Allons le retrouver.

- Ce traître m'a abandonnée à Dolohov.

Altena eut un joli éclat de rire. Elle prit le serpent et l'aida à s'enrouler autour de ses épaules.

- Il s'inquiète pour toi, dit-elle gentiment pour calmer l'animal qui avait l'air de fort méchante humeur.

Elle fit quelques pas en direction du manoir. De loin elle vit la silhouette de Tom qui venait dans sa direction, il avait du chercher Nagini dans le champ derrière le manoir et revenait voir si elle avait eu plus de succès que lui. Il lui vint soudain une idée qui la fit sourire.

- Nagini, cache-toi sous ma robe, intima Altena en parlant bas.

Le serpent ne se fit pas prier pour aller se blottir contre la chaleur de sa peau et il glissa par le col de sa robe bleu-clair. Bientôt, il n'y avait plus que la petite tête plate de l'animal qui dépassait. La jeune femme rabattit sur ses cheveux le capuchon de velours et cacha ainsi le reptile. Tom n'était plus très loin mais il était trop occupé à scruter le sol à la recherche du reptile pour se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Altena se baissa alors pour ramasser de la neige sur un tas de feuilles et en faire une jolie boule compacte qu'elle lança en direction de Tom. Il la reçut sur l'épaule dans un grand "shplash" poudreux.

Le regard qu'il lui lança en relevant la tête signifiait "qui que tu sois apprête-toi à connaître les abysses effroyables de l'incommensurable souffrance". Lorsqu'il la reconnut, Tom fut estomaqué. Avant qu'il ne réagisse, Altena rassembla un autre petit tas de neige entre ses mains, en fit rapidement une boule informe et la lança dans la direction de Tom avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Cette fois-ci Tom l'esquiva, mais il lui lança un regard sournois et amusé.

- Accroche-toi, Nagini, souffla-t-elle au serpent en voyant Tom sortir sa baguette et l'agiter en remuant très vite les lèvres.

Soudain une dizaine de petits tas de neiges se soulevèrent du sol autour d'Altena, formèrent des boules bien lisses et fondirent sur la jeune Serpentard qui sortit sa baguette juste à temps pour lancer un "Protego" qui ne la protégea pas totalement. Elle reçut un des projectives dans le dos et un autre dans le tibia. Elle éclata de rire. Sous la robe de velours, le serpent resserra ses anneaux froids autour de sa taille, mais avec assez de douceur pour ne pas l'empêcher de respirer.

- Tu triches, lança-t-elle à Tom en riant.

Mais Tom avait toujours la même expression un peu fourbe et lui renvoya le même sort. Cette fois-ci elle réagit suffisamment vite pour lancer un contre-sort qui réexpédia toutes les boules de neige dans la direction de Tom. Prit de court, il se baissa pour les esquiver, elles passèrent presque toutes au dessus de lui et partirent s'écraser contre un arbre, sauf une qui passa trop bas et qu'il reçut sur le crâne. Lorsqu'il releva la tête ses cheveux bruns étaient couverts de neige et totalement décoiffés. Altena le rejoignit en courant, et sans cesser de rire, l'aida à enlever la neige coincée entre ses mèches fines. Tom riait avec elle et son visage s'illumina. Elle était tout proche de lui et fut si surprise de la lumière qui semblait filtrer entre les fentes rieuses de ses yeux que ses mains tremblèrent.

- Désolée, dit-elle en reprenant son souffle. C'était la vengeance de Nagini.

Et comme pour illustrer ses paroles, le serpent sortit de sous sa capuche.

- Nagini! s'exclama Tom surpris. Tu l'as retrouvée!

Il tendit le bras et le reptile y posa la tête.

- Il t'en voulait de l'avoir abandonné à Dolohov alors je l'ai aidé à se venger, expliqua-t-elle en fourchelang pour que Nagini puisse suivre la conversation.

- Je vois. La prochaine fois que je pars, je te confierai à Altena, dit Tom au serpent, vous avez l'air de bien vous amuser toutes les deux!

- Oh! Nagini est une fille! s'étonna Altena.

Le serpent siffla d'indignation et rejoignit les épaules de son maître. Tom leva la tête en direction du manoir et fronça les sourcils, Altena se retourna à temps pour voir un rideau retomber, les habitants du manoir avaient du être attirés par leur bataille.

- On va rentrer, dit Tom en la tirant par la manche. On sera plus tranquilles à l'intérieur... J'ai une proposition à te faire, ajouta-t-il, énigmatique.

Elle le suivit, croisa dans l'entrée le regard noir de Bellatrix qui prenait le manteau que Tom lui tendait et l'accrochait à un porte-manteau en bois sombre. Elle lui rendit un regard neutre et froid puis suivit Tom dans les escaliers jusqu'à une grande chambre verte. Les rideaux, les tapis, les abat-jours, il y avait du vert partout, un vert d'eau. Un vert qui tirait parfois sur le bleu, comme l'eau d'un lac profond coloré à la fois par le ciel et les algues. La même couleur que les yeux de Tom. Altena se sentit bien dans cette pièce. Tom verrouilla la porte derrière eux. La jeune femme ouvrit les rideaux de velours et laissa entrer la lumière. Il y avait un grand lit à baldaquin, un vaste bureau, une armoire massive, une jolie commode stylisée, une cheminée de marbre, deux fauteuils et un énorme piano en bois noir. Cette pièce était vraiment très grande, agrémentée de tentures et de riches tapis. Altena pensa qu'autrefois, cette pièce avait été un salon, réaménagée en chambre pour le confort de Tom.

La cheminée était éteinte et il régnait dans la pièce un froid pesant et une vague odeur d'humidité. Tom mit du bois dans l'âtre et l'enflamma de sa baguette tandis qu'Altena se plaçait au centre de la pièce et récitait les formules qu'elle utilisait chez elle pour créer une atmosphère tiède et sèche dans les grandes pièces inchauffables.

Quand ils eurent terminé et que la chambre fut devenue l'endroit le plus chaleureux du manoir, Tom posa Nagini sur un des fauteuils près de la cheminée. Altena s'assit sur l'autre et le suivit des yeux. Il écarta une tenture près de son lit découvrant de grosses pierres qui dégageaient une aura magique. Tom posa sa baguette successivement sur une demi-douzaine de pierres en récitant des formules à voix basse. Les pierres s'écartèrent alors les unes des autres, coulissant sur elles-mêmes et dévoilant une cachette. Il en sortit trois coffrets de différentes tailles et revint près de la cheminée.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda la jeune femme tandis que le serpent passait d'un fauteuil à l'autre et venait s'enrouler autour de ses épaules et de son cou.

- Mes prochains Horcruxes, répondit Tom fièrement.

Il posa la première boîte sur ses genoux, leva le maléfice qui la protégeait et la tendit à la jeune Serpentard. Elle l'ouvrit délicatement, la bague des Gaunt se trouvait à l'intérieur. Elle ouvrit l'une après l'autre, la boîte contenant la coupe de Poufsouffle et le coffret renfermant le diadème de Serdaigle. Il lui expliqua l'origine de ces objets et les pouvoirs qu'ils possédaient. Il souhaitait enfermer son âme dans des objets symboliques et puissants, car on ne construit pas un empire sur la médiocrité. Elle l'écouta attentivement. Ils parlèrent en fourchelang car Tom craignait qu'on entendît leur conversation.

- Ça fait donc quatre réceptacles, dit-elle après un silence, le médaillon de Salazar, la bague de ta famille, et la coupe et le diadème des autres fondateurs de l'école. Il t'en manque deux non? Tu ne voulais par partager ton âme en sept parties?

- Si, c'est exact, une partie restera dans mon corps. Pour les deux autres j'hésite encore, j'aimerais créer un Horcruxe à partir d'un parchemin ou d'un livre ensorcelé, de façon à communiquer avec le monde ou enfermer des informations secrètes. Imagine le merveilleux objet de communication que ce serait. On croirait à un simple grimoire ou parchemin, mais remis entre les bonnes mains, il pourrait transmettre des informations essentielles. C'est ce genre d'outils qui permettent de gagner des guerres.

Il fit une pause, elle acquiesça, pensive. Elle jouait avec le diadème, le caressait du bout des doigts, tout en réfléchissant. Tom avait tout prévu, il était organisé, soigneux, méticuleux et il serait bientôt un des plus puissants sorciers de la planète. En restant à ses côtés elle n'aurait rien à craindre du monde. Elle pourrait faire triompher le crédo des Serpentard, respecter la volonté de Vikenti.

- Pour le dernier Horcruxe, continua Tom, j'aimerais essayer quelque chose qui n'a jamais du être fait. J'aimerais enfermer le dernier fragment de mon âme dans un être vivant.

Elle releva vivement la tête vers lui. Il avait déjà évoqué cette possibilité, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il le ferait.

- Je pense que de la même façon que le livre peut être d'une utilité fondamentale. Le lien qui pourrait s'établir entre moi et cet être vivant pourrait me permettre de faire de grandes choses. Comme le contrôler à distance d'une façon qu'aucun sortilège de contrôle de l'esprit ne rend possible. Tout ça n'est que de la théorie. Mais supposons que le lien demeure comme je le crois, je pourrais alors me trouver sur deux champs de bataille à la fois, voir à travers cet Horcruxe, partager les informations qu'il possède. De façon immédiate et quelque soit l'endroit où il se trouve. Et si c'était un humain! Tu réalises, je pourrais en faire mon émissaire, mon bras droit. Et je pourrais avoir confiance en lui comme en aucun autre puisqu'aucune parcelle ne son esprit ne me serait cachée, puisqu'aucune trahison ne serait possible.

Il avait le souffle court, une lueur d'avidité flamboyait dans ses yeux.

- Altena? Est-ce que tu accepterais que je te confie une partie de mon âme? Peut-être... sans doute même, cela te rendrait immortelle avec moi. Ton âme serait attachée à la mienne, elle ne pourrait pas mourir. Nos esprits ne feraient qu'un, nous pourrions agir d'un seul bras et assoir notre volonté sur le monde. Tu pourrais venger Iselda.

Altena ne réussit pas à dire quoi que ce soit, ses pensées glissaient trop vite. Elle entrevoyait soudain une échappatoire, à laquelle Tom lui-même ne semblait pas avoir pensé. Oui, elle serait sûrement immortelle. Oui, elle pourrait sans doute réaliser les rêves de leur famille. Mais surtout, Tom pourrait la protéger de sa malédiction. Il y avait une distance froide entre lui et les autres, comme s'il tenait le monde en respect. S'ils liaient leurs âmes, elle serait enveloppée de cette aura, de cette protection, elle se retrouverait éloignée des autres sorciers par le rôle qu'elle jouerait auprès du jeune homme. Alors il ne lui serait plus possible d'être affaiblie ou tuer par un sentiment comme l'amour. Et Tom semblait capable de tuer de ses mains un homme qui voudrait l'approcher de trop près. Altena sourit, elle était sauvée.

- Soit, dit-elle. Nous allons trouver le moyen de créer ces Horcruxes, et quand nous l'aurons trouvé, tu feras de moi ton ultime sauvegarde. Alors plus aucune des faibles magies qu'on dressera contre nous ne pourra nous atteindre, nous irons plus loin que quiconque. Nous établirons une justice éternelle. Et nous veillerons l'un sur l'autre, ainsi que le font les membres d'une même famille.

Tom acquiesça et lui fit son expression bienveillante qui mettait toujours en confiance. Tout se passait selon ses plans. Elle avait accepté, elle ferait partie de sa collection. Il sentait que c'était la bonne chose à faire. Son instinct lui disait qu'elle lui serait utile, très utile. Et quelque chose d'autre, d'un peu plus sombre, d'un peu enivrant, comme le parfum du pouvoir, comme la morsure de la nécessité, lui intimait de la prendre et de la garder. Elle serait à lui pour toujours. Juste à lui. Il se leva et rangea les boîtes, en prenant soin de replacer tous les maléfices de protection.

La petite pendule de bois vernis posée sur le rebord de la cheminée indiquait 17h44. La nuit était tombée. Tom s'assit sur le fauteuil confortable de son bureau et commença à écrire dans son journal, pour raconter les évènements des trois derniers jours. Il aimait tenir ainsi un compte rendu de ses découvertes. Ainsi rien ne lui échappait, aucun détail ne devait être mis de côté. Dehors, la pleine lune brillait avec force comme si le ciel n'allait jamais s'assombrir sur cette journée de victoire. Il écrivit avec acharnement et réalisa assez tard, vers 21h, qu'Altena avait fini par s'endormir. Elle était couchée sur le grand lit, recroquevillée autour d'un gros oreiller. Nagini était enroulée autour d'elle. Tom écrivit une dernière phrase et ferma le journal à la couverture usée.

Il s'étendit à côté de la jeune fille et du serpent. Il réalisa soudain que tout ce qui avait de la valeur, toutes les clefs de sa réussite, la solution de ses rêves se trouvaient réunis dans cette même pièce. L'univers lui parut si petit. Et tellement facile à conquérir.

A suivre...

Ecriture achevée le 06/09/2009**  
**


	6. Livre VI

**Titre :** Le Livre des âmes brisées  
**Auteur :** Wagashi-san  
**Statut :** Fic à chapitres  
**Genre :** non-yaoi, O.C., Angst, Deathfic  
**Rating :** R pour la fin  
**Disclamer :** Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété exclusive de leur auteur.  
Résumé : Les derniers jours de Tom Jedusor et la naissance de Lord Voldemort, ou la meilleure manière de perdre son âme. Irrémédiablement.

**Note :** Le proverbe "Quand on viole des tombes, il faut savoir supporter la vue des cadavres" n'est pas de moi. Je l'ai lu un jour dans un livre et je l'ai retenu, mais je ne sais plus où. Je le trouvé très imagé alors je l'ai réutilisé. Si ça dit quelque chose à quelqu'un faites-le moi savoir.

**Note 2 :** Un grand merci à Guillotine, ma bêta qui s'est tapé la lecture et la correction de la « version chiante » de ce chapitre _ et qui me soutient super gentiment même quand elle a plein de boulot! Je t'aiiiiime! Et merci à toutes celles qui m'ont reviewé ! Je ferai de mon mieux pour publier le dernier chapitre dans des délais convenables (du moins autant que me le permettront mes cours). Bonne lecture et à très bientôt!

**Chapitre 6**

**_"L'homme naît seul, meurt seul, reçoit seul la récompense de ses bonnes actions et seul la punition de ses méfaits."_**

Une mélodie résonnait dans la pièce. Légère comme une berceuse. Avec des intonations tristes par moments. Le jeune homme comprit après quelques secondes que ce n'était pas la musique qui l'avait réveillé, c'était la voix. Quelqu'un chantait d'une voix très douce, des paroles incompréhensibles. Peut être du russe. Tom sourit. Il venait de se souvenir qu'elle avait accepté sa proposition. La chaleur dans la pièce était si agréable qu'ils avaient dormi sans couverture. Nagini glissa sur lui et lova sa tête plate dans son cou.

- Tu es debout depuis longtemps?

Il avait parlé assez fort pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre par-dessus le son du piano.

La musique et la belle voix se turent en même temps. Elle se leva et son visage lumineux apparut entre les rideaux de soie verts du lit à baldaquin.

- Ha enfin réveillé! Qu'est-ce que tu dors!

Tom se mit sur ses pieds et jeta un œil à la petite horloge au dessus de la cheminée.

- Il n'est que 8h!?

- J'ai très faim, dit-elle seulement d'une voix enjouée en prenant le serpent et l'enroulant autour de ses épaules. Descendons!

Et sans attendre de réponse, elle se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit en quelques coups de baguette et sortit. Le sortilège qui verrouillait cette porte était pourtant puissant, songea Tom en la suivant. Cette fille avait dû passer son enfance à apprendre toute sorte de formules utiles, seule dans la grande bibliothèque du château de Russie.

Les Carrow s'empiffraient avec conviction assis à la table de la salle à manger. Dolohov leur lançait un regard froid et dégoûté par dessus son journal en sirotant du thé. Bellatrix préparait une potion qui dégageait une odeur horriblement infecte. Chaudron et ingrédients encombraient toute une partie de la grande table.

- Tom, s'exclama Bellatrix en levant la tête. Comment vas-tu?

Son visage s'éclaira, puis elle vit Altena près de la fenêtre et grimaça. Si Tom et Altena remarquèrent ce changement d'expression, ni l'un, ni l'autre ne laissa rien paraître. Tom fronça le nez lorsque l'odeur de la potion parvint jusqu'à lui.

- Bella, tu pourrais éviter de faire ça dès le matin...

Puis il baissa les yeux vers la table.

- Est-ce qu'on peut espérer avoir un petit déjeuner décent où est-ce que les Carrow ont formé le projet de débarrasser cette maison de tout ce qu'elle contient de comestible?

Alecto et Amycus se figèrent et pâlirent en entendant le reproche. Bella baissa la tête sur sa potion. Dolohov ne dit rien. Il regardait avec perplexité le serpent qui lui avait donné tant de difficultés pendant l'absence de son maître. Il était maintenant enroulé sagement autour des épaules et de la poitrine de la jeune femme qui accompagnait Tom. Ses crochets terrifiants avaient failli lui emporter un bras la veille et aujourd'hui, on aurait dit un serpent en peluche. Dolohov porta la tasse de thé à ses lèvres tout en regardant la bête. Et ses yeux glissèrent des anneaux du serpent à la gorge de la fille. Descendirent à ses épaules. Plongèrent dans l'ouverture de sa robe qui laissait voir la naissance de ses seins. Il songea alors que c'était la première fois que Tom ramenait une créature aussi agréable à regarder. Il s'entourait généralement d'horribles hommes, hideux ou bossus. Il suffisait de regarder les Carrow. Laids et grossiers. Mais cette fille-là, elle avait l'air d'une princesse. Dolohov pensa que si elle restait dans cette maison, la prochaine fois que Tom partirait pendant plusieurs jour, il pourrait... il pourrait peut-être mettre la main dessus.

Il eut un mouvement.

Tom - qui demandait à Bellatrix de lui faire apporter des œufs et du jambon dans la petite véranda pour échapper à la puanteur de la potion et à la compagnie des Carrow - tourna la tête vers Dolohov. Il enfonça ses iris verts dans les siens. Dolohov ne put détourner les yeux. Il était impossible d'échapper à ce regard. Il était terrifiant. Meurtrier au delà des mots. Une flamme rouge s'y était allumée. Le cœur de Dolohov s'arrêta de battre une seconde. Puis il repartit douloureusement. Tom était un legillimens incroyablement doué. Il avait dû entrevoir le désir qu'Antonin venait de formuler. Dolohov réprima un frisson. Il n'y avait pas un endroit où se réfugier dans cette maison. Vous n'étiez même pas à l'abri dans votre propre tête.

Un silence mortel s'installa dans la pièce.

Altena posa une petite main blanche sur l'avant bras de Tom. Comment osait-elle le toucher? pensa Dolohov. Lui souffrait rien qu'à le regarder. Elle siffla quelque chose. Du fourchelang. Dolohov frissonna pour de bon cette fois. Avec le temps, il avait fini par assimilé le fourchelang à l'annonce d'une catastrophe. Pourtant Tom cessa de le fixer et posa les yeux sur la fille.

Il détacha la tasse de ses lèvres. Ce fut comme si on avait desserré un étau glacé autour de sa gorge. Il pouvait à nouveau respirer. Il pouvait de nouveau bouger.

Tom ne fit plus attention à lui, il sortit en direction de la véranda en ajoutant "et trouve une robe pour qu'Altena puisse se changer" à l'adresse de Bellatrix. Altena souffla à Bella un petit "merci" poli et elle sortit à sa suite.

Personne ne fit le moindre bruit dans la pièce. Personne ne bougea. Tous avaient conscience qu'ils venaient d'échapper de justesse et sans savoir comment à l'une des crises de fureur de Tom. Ces moments où il devenait très pâle et où vous pouviez vous retrouver effondré sur le sol. Hurlant de douleur. Sans aucune raison. Juste parce qu'il était en colère. Et que vous étiez là.

Rabastan entra. Et personne ne sembla le voir.

- Hé ben, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Seul le "glop-glop" de la potion lui répondit.

*******

- Alors, quel est le plan?

Ils avaient déjeuné et Altena venait de prendre un bain et de se changer. Elle portait une longue robe noire ourlée de bordeaux. De la soie sur des dentelles et des dentelles sur de la soie. Toute une affaire pour l'enfiler. Elle soupçonnait Bellatrix de lui avoir donné la pire robe en sa possession.  
Tom était assis à son bureau, il la regardait distraitement se coiffer. Il réfléchissait à ce qu'il devait faire à présent.

- Pour l'instant, je vais commencer à chercher des cachettes pour mes futurs Horcruxes, dit-il en réponse à la question d'Altena. Ils ne devront pas rester ici. Je veux les éparpiller dans les endroits les plus sûrs ou les plus insoupçonnables. Et autant que possible, j'aimerais trouver ces cachettes avant de les créer.

- Oui, bonne idée. Et à quoi tu penses? Le fond de l'océan? Un cratère sur la lune? demanda-t-elle, espiègle.

Tom s'esclaffa et se leva. Quelque chose le mettait en colère mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. C'était peut-être parce qu'il n'avait toujours pas la solution pour créer des Horcruxes. Ou alors parce que sa conquête du monde avançait moins vite que ce qu'il l'aurait voulu.

Ou alors c'était à cause de Dolohov.

Une pointe de colère lui piqua le cœur. Le désir qu'il avait vu dans son esprit l'avait répugné. Il avait pensé à elle d'une façon abjecte. Visqueuse. Dolohov s'était imaginé l'espace d'une seconde, son corps emboîté dans celui de la jeune fille. C'était comme une grosse limace qui grimperait sur un lys blanc.

Il vint se placer derrière elle. Il eut soudain envie de la serrer contre lui avec fureur. Le désir qui grondait dans son ventre n'avait rien de la mièvrerie que peuvent revêtirent les désirs des gens qui savent aimer. Il n'avait pas envie de la caresser ou de l'embrasser. Le grand miroir accroché au dessus de la commode de sa chambre leur renvoya leur image. Personne n'avait le droit de la toucher, ni même de rêver qu'il la touchait. Elle était à lui.

- Tu voudrais envoyer une partie de mon âme sur la lune? demanda-t-il d'un ton de reproche en saisissant un ruban rouge sur la commode.

Elle ne répondit rien. Elle regardait son reflet à lui. Grand et mince, sa peau pâle contrastait avec ses cheveux bruns. Ses yeux verts lui lancèrent un regard noir.

- C'est toi l'Horcruxe que j'enverrai là-haut alors.

Le ton de sa voix était menaçant. Un peu comme le regard qu'il avait lancé à Dolohov plus tôt. Pourtant elle ne baissa pas les yeux. Et elle ne trembla pas quand il saisit ses cheveux. Tom sourit. D'un sourire froid et sans joie. Un sourire de prédateur. Il aimait son courage. Elle n'était pas facilement intimidable. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui. En général il se chargeait de corriger cette erreur chez les idiots qui pensaient qu'on pouvait le côtoyer sans le craindre. Mais cette fois il n'en éprouvait pas la nécessité. Quitte à partager son esprit pour l'éternité, autant partager autre chose que de la crainte.

Une idée lui vint alors. Il tira sur sa chevelure douce et attacha toutes les boucles blondes en une queue haute. Ses cheveux d'or retombèrent élégamment sur ses épaules, mais son cou resta dégagé. Il la regarda à nouveau dans le miroir. Elle eut un adorable sourire qui raffermit son désir.

Il glissa alors une main sur sa gorge et referma ses longs doigts effilés autour de la peau fine. Elle était tiède. Elle était calme. Il posa sa main libre sur sa hanche et l'attira contre lui. Son dos se plaqua contre son torse. Le ruban rouge toucha son épaule. Il se pencha vers elle et pressa sa bouche contre la gorge blanche. Elle eut un frisson. Mais pas un frisson de peur. Alors il retroussa ses lèvres et mordit. Pas trop fort, mais longtemps, avec insistance. Pour que la peau cède. Pour que la marque reste. Elle ne bougeait pas. Elle ne fit pas le moindre bruit. Elle avait un goût sucré et légèrement métallique, sûrement parce qu'il y avait un peu de sang. Elle sentait bon. Et même lorsqu'il eut cessé de la mordre, il garda ses lèvres closes contre sa peau. Elle était toujours très calme. Seul son pouls trahissait son agitation intérieure. Il battait à tout rompre sous les lèvres de Tom, comme un oiseau en cage. Doux, chaud et fragile.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il releva la tête. Dans le miroir, les yeux vert d'eau croisèrent les yeux bleu azur. Les joues de la jeune fille s'empourprèrent discrètement. Pas assez discrètement pour qu'il ne le remarque pas. Il eut un sourire. Un sourire de tigre à dents de sabre. Puis il lâcha sa gorge et regarda la marque de la morsure. Il avait laissé une petite blessure rouge orangée, luisante de salive, comme la nervure interne d'un coquillage. La marque de ses dents était parfaite. Un peu plus enfoncée à l'endroit des canines. Il faudrait que Dolohov voie ça, se dit-il en allant ouvrir.

- Tom! Pardon de te...

- Tu viens d'interrompre quelque chose de très agréable, Bellatrix, dit-il sans se départir de son sourire cruel.  
Bellatrix pâlit.

- Je suis désolée, Tom. Mais Yaxley est revenu, il a... il a les informations que tu attendais...

Tom la dévisagea en plissant les yeux d'amusement.

- Je ne doute pas Bella, que ta curiosité bien plus que le plaisir de m'annoncer la nouvelle t'ait poussée à frapper à ma porte, puisque tu dois bien te douter que personne n'entre ou ne sort de cette maison sans que je le sache, cependant...

- Non, Tom, je ne...

- Cependant, la coupa-t-il, je ne t'en veux pas.

Il avait dit les derniers mots avec plus de douceur. La jeune femme baissa les yeux et rougit. Elle allait murmurer un "merci Tom", mais celui-ci ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Tu es parmi mes plus fidèles, Bella. Mais n'écoute plus aux portes, ajouta-t-il en l'écartant de l'entrée pour descendre interroger Yaxley.

Bella resta sur le pas de la porte. Elle se souvint de la présence d'Altena et lui lança un regard mauvais.

- Tom est un très vieil ami, dit Bellatrix, il m'a confié des secrets que tu ignores. Il a entièrement confiance en moi, et je puis t'assurer que sa confiance n'est pas quelque chose que l'on peut gagner en quelques jours. Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux exactement?

La voix de Bellatrix était dure et froide. Ses yeux, électriques comme un soir d'orage. Altena ne répondit pas. Elle avait du mal à reconnaître la jeune fille qui la dévisageait dans le miroir. Cette femme au visage fermé, ses yeux bleus étaient sérieux, sa peau était pâle, elle contrastait avec la robe noire qu'elle portait. Elle contrastait aussi avec la marque rouge qui trouait sa gorge. Comme des braises sur de la neige.

- Réponds! Est-ce que toi et Tom...

Bellatrix voulut avoir l'air menaçant mais sa voix se brisa. Altena tourna la tête vers elle. Ses bottes sombres claquèrent sur le parquet. Elle posa sa main blanche sur le panneau de bois de la porte. Elle dévisagea la brune. Soudain c'est son image qu'elle vit. Son reflet dans l'esprit de Bellatrix.

L'émotion lui avait fait perdre sa maîtrise de l'occlumencie.

Se voir dans l'esprit de quelqu'un d'autre est très différent de se voir dans un miroir. C'est une impression qu'on voit, pas une image. L'impression qu'elle avait d'elle à travers les yeux de Bella était celle d'une femme inquiétante. Un démon se tenait en embuscade derrière ses traits fins. Bella la percevait comme un être dangereux. Ce n'était pas que de la jalousie. Elle voyait ce qu'elle-même avait soupçonné dans le miroir. Altena réprima un frisson. Est-ce qu'en cet instant elle ressemblait à Tom, ou est-ce qu'elle ressemblait à la jeune fille de la prophétie? Celle qui avançait vers sa mort? Est-ce qu'elle faisait une erreur? Soudain Bellatrix remarqua la trace rouge sur son cou. Son esprit se ferma.

Altena sourit. D'un sourire d'excuse. D'un sourire un peu triste. Elle approcha son visage de celui de Bellatrix et celle-ci recula d'un pas. Son talon fit un bruit doux en frottant le tapis du couloir.

- Tu vois bien, murmura Altena, tu ne tiens pas à l'entendre. Quand on viole des tombes, il faut savoir supporter la vue des cadavres.

Elle referma la porte sur le regard insondable de Bellatrix. Ses pas s'éloignèrent. Altena plaqua son dos contre le panneau de bois et se laissa glisser par terre. Elle porta la main à sa gorge et frissonna. Est-ce que sa mère l'aurait approuvée? Qu'aurait dit Meredith en voyant sa fille en cet instant?

_Prééminence du cœur..._

- Si je sens que c'est la bonne chose à faire, il faut que je le fasse, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. Ainsi quelque soit le résultat, je n'aurais pas de regret...

Elle aurait sûrement dit quelque chose comme ça...

Altena se releva et ouvrit la porte. Tom était en face d'elle au bout du couloir.

- J'ai de bonnes nouvelles, lui dit-il d'une voix enjouée.

Il passa à sa hauteur, attrapa sa main et l'entraîna dans la chambre. Il jeta plusieurs sortilèges sur la porte, dont un qui lui assurait que personne ne pourrait espionner leur conversation.

- A la fin de l'année prochaine, commença-t-il, le professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal abandonne son poste à Poudlard, il part à la retraite. Je vais pouvoir aller demander à Dumbledore, le directeur, s'il accepte de m'embaucher...

- Tu veux devenir professeur? s'exclama Altena.

- ...ainsi je pourrais... Quoi?... Professeur? Ha, non! Non, c'est juste un moyen d'entrer dans l'école sans paraître suspect. J'irai le voir avant la fin de la prochaine année scolaire. Ce qui me laisse plus d'un an pour créer mes Horcruxes. Je veux en cacher un dans l'école. Poudlard est l'un des endroits les plus sûrs d'Angleterre. Et puis c'est Salazar qui l'a créé... C'est l'endroit parfait.

- Dans une école de magie... C'est intelligent. Ton Horcruxe sera en sécurité. Mais il faut nous dépêcher de trouver un moyen, dit-elle pensive.

Il y eut un silence. Elle s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils près de la cheminée. Tom arpentait la pièce. Il avait une idée derrière la tête. Il en avait rêvé la nuit dernière. Le souvenir d'une promenade près de la mer quand il était enfant. Des vagues dangereuses comme des lames, fondant sur des falaises et s'écrasant sur les rochers dans un bruit sourd. Une caverne. Deux enfants terrifiés qui le suivaient parce qu'il leur avait fait du chantage.

Il regarda par la fenêtre. Il existe des souvenirs qui vous étreignent avec tant de puissance qu'ils semblent traverser le temps. Comme des ponts qui vous permettraient de relier entre elles les différentes époques de votre vie. Cette caverne l'appelait de la voix du destin. Comme l'avait attiré la mélodie du piano dans la tour de l'arbre généalogique.

- Altena? Je sors ce soir, tu veux venir avec moi?

Elle eut un sourire réjouit.

- Oui, où est-ce qu'on va?

- Au bord de l'océan. Il y a une caverne dans les falaises. J'y suis allé enfant. Les moldus ne peuvent pas y accéder. J'aimerais revoir cet endroit.

Nagini sortit de sous le lit, où elle s'était cachée, et glissa jusqu'au fauteuil de Tom qui la laissa s'enrouler autour de lui.

Altena baissa les yeux sur le feu. Les flammes se reflétèrent dans ses pupilles, les colorèrent en rouge, les firent vaciller d'une étrange manière.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans cette caverne, demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

- Un lac. C'est un endroit très mystérieux, je suis sûr que tu vas adorer. Peut-être qu'elle pourra nous servir de repère plus tard, une sorte de cachette dans laquelle nous réfugier si quelque chose tournait mal. Ou juste pour être tranquilles…

Une idée saugrenue traversa l'esprit de Tom et il eut un petit rire moqueur.

- On pourra y passer notre nuit de noces s'il elle te plaît !

Altena s'esclaffa.

- Oh oui ! J'ai toujours rêvé d'une nuit de noce au fond d'une caverne ! Et j'imagine bien le reste de notre mariage… Une nuit sans lune, une réunion secrète dans une vieille crypte, un sacrifice rituel! Une robe de mariée noire comme une robe de deuil. Tes amis nous jetant des asticots séchés à la fin de la cérémonie...

Tom éclata de rire.

- Oui bon d'accord, laisse tomber le mariage!

Et ils se turent. Chacun souriant de l'ambigüité de la plaisanterie.

Le reste de la journée s'écoula dans une atmosphère de bonne humeur retrouvée qui apaisa toute la maison. Et lorsque la nuit tomba et que la lune, blanche et ronde, se leva, Tom et Altena s'enveloppèrent dans deux capes de voyage noires et descendirent sans bruit dans le jardin. Où leurs deux silhouettes s'évanouirent dans l'ombre.

A suivre…

_Ecriture achevée le 19/09/2009_


	7. Livre VII

**Titre :** Le Livre des âmes brisées  
**Auteur :** Wagashi-san  
**Statut :** Fic à chapitres  
**Genre :** non-yaoi, O.C., Angst, Deathfic  
**Rating :** R pour la fin  
**Disclamer :** Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété exclusive de leur auteur.  
**Résumé :** Les derniers jours de Tom Jedusor et la naissance de Lord Voldemort, ou la meilleure manière de perdre son âme. Irrémédiablement.

**Chapitre 7**

**_"L'homme naît seul, meurt seul, reçoit seul la récompense de ses bonnes actions et seul la punition de ses méfaits."_**

Le vent qui hurlait sur la mer avait l'intonation déchirante d'une plainte de douleur sourde. Tom et Altena, effrayantes ombres filiformes, progressaient lentement le long de rochers pointus et glissants. Le paysage était sinistre. Une mer noire comme un gouffre infernal lapait les falaises de ses multiples langues sombres et glaciales. Seuls deux traits de lumière échappés des baguettes des deux sorciers trouaient l'obscurité, éclairant leurs visages blancs. Les deux fantômes stoppèrent leur descente lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la hauteur de l'entrée d'une cavité profonde où bouillonnait la même eau noire menaçante. Ils éteignirent leurs baguettes et les ténèbres affamées les happèrent. Le soleil était couché depuis près d'une heure et seule la lune, ronde et pâle comme une étoile éteinte, brillait encore d'une faible lueur argentée. Lentement les deux ombres s'enfoncèrent dans l'encre noire. Leurs longues capes flottèrent autour d'eux comme la traîne fantomatique de deux spectres lugubres et ils disparurent au fond de la crevasse.

Tom était entré le premier et nageait le long du tunnel obscur en se guidant au toucher le long des parois visqueuses. Il n'avait pas besoin de lumière, il se souvenait parfaitement du tunnel, de l'odeur d'algues et de sel. Lorsqu'il était venu la première, les deux enfants qui le suivaient étaient terrorisés. Il les avait menacés de les jeter à la mer s'ils ne le suivaient pas dans la caverne. Ils avaient presque failli se noyer dans le tunnel. Altena ne faisait pas tant d'histoires. Elle le suivait à tâtons sans poser de question. Elle s'était accrochée à son bras pour ne pas le perdre. Elle le ralentissait mais il ne se dégagea pas. Le contact de son corps lui tenait chaud dans l'eau glacée.

Enfin ils arrivèrent au bout du tunnel. Tom mis le pied sur les rochers qui formaient des marches et émergea de l'eau. Il entraîna Altena hors de l'eau et l'aida à se hisser jusqu'à la roche. Elle sécha leurs vêtements trempés et Tom alluma sa baguette. L'air était froid et immobile. Des volutes de vapeur s'échappaient de leurs deux bouches tandis qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle.

Quelque chose dans l'air frappa Tom. Il y avait une odeur de chien mouillé dans la caverne. Une odeur forte d'animal. Peut-être qu'une bête avait fait de cette caverne sa tanière? Si c'était le cas il faudrait l'en déloger. Mais quand même quel animal pourrait arriver jusque là? Altena fronça le nez. Elle aussi l'odeur sembla la gêner.

- Ca sent bizarre, souffla-t-elle.

- Avançons, nous ne sommes plus loin.

Il attrapa machinalement sa main et avança dans la petite caverne jusqu'au grand trou dans la roche qui formait une entrée. L'univers immobile qui se tenait derrière semblait retenir son souffle. L'endroit était parfaitement identique à ses souvenirs. Le temps n'avais pas cours ici, il était suspendu, s'était gelé au dessus de l'eau noire comme un disque de jais. C'était comme si la toute première seconde n'avait pas encore fini de s'écouler. Des stalactites pointaient vers le sol comme des lames menaçantes. Comme le sable d'un sablier qui aurait commencé à couler puis se serait figé. Le silence était troublé par le son des gouttes d'eau qui perlaient le long des parois et par le bruit plus lointain du vent. Le son du ressac résonnait comme des coups de tonnerre étouffés. L'air était froid, humide et salé, il brûlait la gorge. La mauvaise odeur persistait. Tom avança jusqu'au bord de l'eau.

- Comme c'est beau, murmura Altena.

Il se tourna vers elle et lui sourit. Ses yeux verts brillèrent dans l'obscurité, son visage pâle était serein et satisfait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se sentait heureux d'être revenu près de ce lac souterrain. Altena tendit la main vers son visage. Autour d'eux, dans plusieurs coins de la caverne, des lumières s'allumèrent. Faibles et sombres, luisant comme des flammes funeste. L'odeur putride augmenta, soufflée sur eux dans un râle rauque. La main fine d'Altena se figea avant d'atteindre la joue de Tom. Ils tournèrent chacun la tête dans une direction différente. Les lueurs inquiétantes les regardaient. Des griffes crissèrent sur la roche humide de la caverne. D'immenses gueules s'entrouvrirent, laissant voir des dents aiguisées.

- Des loups-garous! s'exclama Tom en pointant la lumière sur eux.

Altena sortit également sa baguette.

- Il y en a deux de ce côté, dit-elle sans quitter les bêtes des yeux.

- J'en vois deux aussi de mon côté, répondit-il. Avada kedavra!

L'éclair de lumière fondit vers la bête qui l'esquiva au dernier moment. Le loup-garou courut alors dans la direction de Tom qui lança un deuxième sort lorsque la créature fut trop proche pour qu'il puisse la louper. La bête s'effondra dans un bruit sourd aux pieds de Tom. Comme si un signal avait retentit, les autres loups-garous se jetèrent en même temps sur eux. Altena recula d'un pas et son pied entra dans l'eau, elle jeta un sort dans la direction des deux bêtes qui fonçaient sur elle mais elles l'esquivèrent d'un bond. Tom abattit le second loup-garou qui courrait dans sa direction d'un sortilège informulé. La créature s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol et son corps fut parcourut de violentes secousses. Altena envoya un autre sort toujours en reculant dans l'eau. Le sort fit une profonde blessure au flanc du loup-garou le plus proche qui poussa une plainte sourde. Tom jeta un sort à l'autre bête en s'enfonçant aussi dans l'eau. La créature esquiva. L'eau leur arrivait à la taille. Le loup blessé entra dans l'eau. Il nageait vite, Altena lui envoya un second sort qui le frappa en pleine tête. Il se raidit, et coula lentement. Altena et Tom reculaient encore, ils perdirent pieds et durent se mettre à nager. Une boule d'angoisse enfla dans la poitrine d'Altena. Reculer ainsi dans l'eau lui donnait la terrible sensation de s'enfoncer dans un piège. Le visage de Tom était fermé et concentré. Il tenta de lancer un sort au loup-garou restant au moment où celui-ci s'enfonçait dans l'eau.

Le sort siffla au dessus de la surface troublée du lac et s'écrasa contre la paroi de pierre dans un bruit de détonation. La créature ne refit pas surface. Altena plongea sa baguette dans l'eau pour éclairer les abysses. On ne distinguait pas le fond. Ils continuèrent de nager en reculant, scrutant l'eau autour d'eux d'une manière frénétique à la recherche de la créature qui pouvait surgir de n'importe où. Ils avaient dépassé la moitié du lac. Le froid glacial de l'eau raidissait leurs membres, la panique engourdissait leurs cerveaux, l'air glacé brûlait leurs poumons. Ils avaient le souffle court et leurs vêtements trempés les tiraient sans cesse vers les profondeurs.

Quelque chose de vif bougea dans le halo de lumière et disparut sur la gauche. Altena essaya de le suivre de sa baguette mais le perdit. Soudain il y eut un mouvement sous leurs pieds, comme si l'eau avait été aspirée. Au moment où ils baissaient la tête, ils virent la créature foncer droit sur eux, les griffes dehors et la gueule ouverte sur des dents longues comme des couteaux. Elle s'était propulsée depuis le fond du lac et arrivait très vite. Altena réagit la première et envoya un sort dont la lumière bleue fendit l'eau d'une manière surnaturelle. Tom lança un sort juste après elle. La bête fit un mouvement pour échapper à la lumière éblouissante qui passa à quelques centimètres de sa tête, mais elle ne vit pas à temps la lumière rouge sombre du sort de Tom. Le sort s'abattit sur la poitrine de l'animal qui fut repoussé vers le fond du lac par la violence de l'impact.

Ils restèrent immobiles quelques instants. Les yeux toujours fixés sur l'endroit où la bête était apparue. Leurs cœurs battaient à toute vitesse. Leurs respirations saccadées résonnaient autour d'eux. Tom se ressaisit et attira Altena contre lui. Puis ils nagèrent ensemble vers une sorte d'îlot formé par un rocher qui émergeait du lac. Altena grimpa la première, s'agenouilla sur l'îlot et aida Tom à se hisser à la surface. Agenouillés l'un en face de l'autre, ils reprirent leur souffle et se remirent lentement. Tom releva la tête vers le visage d'Altena. Elle avait les yeux fermés, sont expression était calme, ses épaules se soulevaient régulièrement. Elle avait vraiment bien réagit pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas l'habitude de se battre. Elle n'avait pas paniqué. Il ne s'en serait peut-être pas sorti aussi bien s'il avait été tout seul.

Il glissa sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune fille et l'attira contre lui. Son visage vint se blottir contre son torse. Elle referma ses doigts fins sur les vêtements trempés de Tom. Il la serra simplement contre lui.

- Plusieurs loups-garous dangereux sont recherchés par le ministère en ce moment, dit Tom au bout d'un moment. Ceux-là devaient se cacher ici en attendant que les choses se calment.

Altena releva la tête et sourit.

- C'est drôle, c'est exactement comme ça que j'imaginais notre nuit de noces.

Ils partirent d'un fou rire qui était plus un rire nerveux, de soulagement. Tom serra ses bras autour de ses abdominaux qui avaient été très sollicités, il avait une crampe. Ils relevèrent la tête au même instant, leurs regards se croisèrent, brillants et amusés. Leurs sourires se crispèrent. Il venait d'y avait un bruit d'eau derrière Tom. Il n'arriva pas à bouger. Son corps ne lui répondait plus. Comment avaient-ils pu être aussi imprudents? Ils n'avaient même pas vérifié si tous les monstres étaient morts. Ses yeux s'agrandirent. Altena leva la tête et regarda fixement quelque chose qui se trouvait derrière lui. Son expression resta interdite. Puis ses traits se durcirent et ses pupilles s'assombrirent. Comme si la décision qu'elle venait de prendre l'amenait déjà sur un chemin plus sombre où il lui fallait plissait les yeux pour percer les ténèbres. Sa main se resserra autour de sa baguette.

Les secondes qui suivirent furent un enchaînement d'impressions floues et brouillées. Altena le poussa brutalement sur le côté et il tomba dans l'eau. Il s'écorcha le bras dans un effort pour se rattraper à la paroi. La douleur l'électrisa et il coula en arrière, impuissant. L'eau salée lui brûla les yeux. L'obscurité et le silence se refermèrent sur lui. D'un mouvement synchronisé de ses jambes et de ses bras il se propulsa vers la surface. A l'instant où il émergeait, quelque chose de lourd tomba dans l'eau à quelques centimètres de lui et l'éclaboussa. Il leva sa baguette et l'alluma, le corps massif d'un loup-garou coulait à côté de lui. Il se hissa à nouveau sur l'îlot. Altena était penchée au dessus de l'eau. A genoux, la tête baissée, les deux bras serrés autour de sa poitrine. Elle respirait fort. Et mal.

Tom s'accroupi à côté d'elle et écarta ses bras. Elle gémit. Du sang tachait ses mains. Il ne distinguait pas la blessure au milieu des plis de la robe noire. Il posa les doigts sur sa poitrine. Elle était chaude et poisseuse. Il glissa jusqu'aux côtes. Elles étaient enfoncées et brisées, heureusement ce n'était pas une morsure. Altena eut un hoquet et cracha un liquide noir épais. Il l'a fit basculer en arrière en la gardant dans ses bras. Il posa sa baguette sur la blessure. Le poumon devait être perforé. Il allait être difficile de la soigner complètement ici.

- Je vais faire de mon mieux, dit-il doucement pour la rassurer. Et on finira de te soigner chez Bella.

Il murmura la formule pour refermer les plaies en se concentrant sur la zone lésée du poumon. Elle se laissa faire.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça, continua-t-il. C'était stupide de le combattre seule!

- Tu... tu te trompes... de formule, répondit-elle d'une voix haletante.

Il l'a dévisagea un instant, pas vraiment sûr de comprendre.

- Il m'a mordu, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix sifflante.

Tom remarqua alors une trace de sang sur sa joue, il approcha sa baguette et laissa échapper un hoquet horrifié. Toute une partie de son épaule était déchiquetée, du sang ruisselait sur son cou et dans ses cheveux. La marque rose de l'endroit où il l'avait lui-même mordu avait disparut, la peau était recouverte de sang.

- Je ne veux pas... devenir... comme eux... dit-elle en posant la main sur la joue de Tom. Je suis... de sang pur... je ne serai jamais... un monstre...

- Il est hors de question que je te laisse mourir, répliqua Tom avec véhémence comme s'il réfutait une accusation grave.

Elle inspira profondément et fit un effort pour parler de façon un peu plus claire.

- C'est parce que c'est ce que tu penses, que tu dois le faire.

Elle se força à sourire. Son souffle faiblissait. Les mots du livre revinrent à la mémoire de Tom avec le son lourd et oppressant d'une condamnation. _"Afin que la création de l'Horcruxe soit possible, il est absolument nécessaire que le sorcier détruise volontairement quelque chose qu'il ne **veut** pas détruire."_ Il ferma les yeux et fronça les sourcils. Altena posa sa main sur la gorge de Tom, il rouvrit les yeux. Elle tirait sur le médaillon. La chaîne d'or fin se brisa.

- C'est toi qui m'as demandé de devenir un Horcruxe!

_Oui mais ce n'est pas **ça** que j'ai voulu dire._

- C'est ce qu'aurait voulu Iselda...

Elle eut un spasme qui lui coupa la parole.

- ... et Meredith... Change... notre monde...

_Tu ne veux pas le changer avec moi? C'est trop idiot. Tu m'abandonnes. Toi aussi._

- Dépêche-toi!

Elle avait parlé plus fort, mais sa voix était implorante. Tom referma son poing autour de la main d'Altena qui tenait le médaillon. Elle le regardait avec ses yeux bleu glace embués. Il pointa sa baguette sur elle et la serra contre lui. Sa joue était plus froide que la sienne et ses longs cheveux bouclés avaient l'odeur du sang. Il pressa sa bouche contre son oreille mais n'arriva pas à prononcer la formule. Ce fut elle qui parla.

- Tu as toujours... l'air triste...

_"Cette atrocité l'atteindra avec tant de violence qu'il aura également tué une partie de lui-même."_

- Avada kedavra, souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux.

La puissance du sort le repoussa et le corps d'Altena heurta la pierre froide. Quelque chose se réveilla en Tom, une souffrance qu'il ne reconnaissait pas et dont il n'avait jamais soupçonné l'existence. Il resserra ses doigts autour de ceux d'Altena et sa paume effleura la chaîne du médaillon. Il avait l'insupportable sensation que c'était sur lui même qu'avait été jeté le sort impardonnable, comme s'il avait ricoché. Il regarda le visage de la jeune femme. Ses traits étaient figés dans une expression de surprise. Ses yeux étaient fixes et regardaient droit devant eux sans rien voir. Les ténèbres s'y engouffraient. _"Car à celui qui veut obtenir si grand pouvoir, il lui faut en échange payer un lourd tribu."_ Alors Tom la serra dans ses bras et murmura la formule.

- Arcere anima...

Ce fut comme si toutes les lumières de l'univers s'étaient éteintes en même temps. L'obscurité enfla depuis l'intérieur de son corps et le happa tout entier. La douleur fut la plus terrible de toute son existence. C'était comme si son crâne était broyé, son corps écartelé, comme si ses os éclataient et étaient compressés en même temps. La puissance du sortilège envoya une onde d'énergie qui écarta l'eau autour de l'îlot et la projeta violement contre les parois de la caverne. L'eau du lac était maintenant aussi agitée que celle de la mer, aussi agitée que les battements de son coeur. Tom sentit une partie de son être se déchirer, s'enfuir de son corps. Cette partie sembla suivre sa volonté et se dirigea dans sa main, jusqu'à l'intérieur du médaillon. Une impression de vide suivit l'insupportable douleur. Il lui sembla que son corps avait été vidé de toute substance, qu'il était fragile au point de pouvoir se briser à n'importe quel instant. Et en même temps il sentit l'autre partie de son âme, toujours vivante dans le médaillon.

Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour se remettre. Sa respiration était saccadée, les battements de son cœur incontrôlables. Sa gorge le brûlait, comme s'il avait hurlé à se briser la voix. C'était peut-être ce qu'il avait fait. Il mit du temps avant de pouvoir bouger à nouveau, son corps ne lui répondait pas, il était parcouru de spasmes, comme s'il le punissait avec colère de ce qu'il venait de lui faire subir. Quand son corps lui obéit à nouveau, il rouvrit les yeux et ralluma sa baguette. Le corps d'Altena était toujours immobile. Et cette vision lui pinça le cœur. La douleur était bien différente de l'horreur qu'il venait de ressentir. Elle était amère, profonde, oppressante. Tom fit alors la seule chose qui pouvait faire cesser le supplice: il l'a fit bouger. Il murmura les formules qu'il connaissait, celles qui animaient les morts. La formule des infertis. Et il lui ordonna de se redresser, et elle se redressa. Ses yeux étaient toujours fixes, mais son corps bougeait à nouveau. Alors doucement avec un pan de sa cape noire, il essuya les taches de sang sur son beau visage blanc. Elle se laissait faire comme une petite fille et Tom sourit à nouveau. Il referma ses blessures et les déchirures de la robe. Elle était de nouveau propre et présentable. Quand il eut terminé il découpa un morceau de sa cape et y emballa l'Horcruxe. Il le posa sur la pierre à côté de lui.

Puis il prit Altena dans ses bras et la souleva. La base de l'îlot formait un dénivelé qu'il descendit en s'enfonçant dans le lac. Il coucha alors la jeune princesse dans l'eau sombre. Sa robe et ses cheveux flottèrent autour d'elle et l'espace d'un instant, elle eut l'air d'un ange mélancolique.

- Je reviendrai renforcer la protection du médaillon, lui dit-il d'une voix douce. Et je t'amènerai d'autres sorciers, pour que tu ne soies pas toute seule. Veille sur mon âme d'ici-là.

Il l'a lâcha et entraînée par le poids de la robe, elle s'enfonça dans l'eau sombre. Elle s'effaça lentement, dévorée par les ténèbres, seul son visage pâle flotta au fond de l'eau comme une flamme blanche. Puis il disparut à son tour.

Tom replaça les sortilèges sur le médaillon, il retraversa le lac et protégea l'entrée par un maléfice. Le même que celui de la chapelle d'Iselda. Ainsi, Altena et le médaillon seraient gardés secrets comme le laboratoire de Salazar.

Tom sortit à l'air libre, sécha ses vêtements et transplana. Il apparut devant la maison des Lestrange. La porte s'ouvrit aussitôt, Bella sortie, décoiffée, l'air paniqué.

- Tom! Il y a...

Elle s'immobilisa et afficha une expression horrifiée. Puis elle se ressaisit et parla avec moins d'empressement, comme si elle craignait qu'il s'énervât.

- ... un homme, un homme est venu pendant ton absence. Il a dit qu'il s'appelait Serpentard et qu'il allait te tuer. On l'a assommé et enfermé dans la cave. Est-ce que tu veux aller voir?

Tom entra dans la maison. Bellatrix le suivit sans cesser de parler. Il ne l'écoutait plus. Vladislav avait donc osé venir? Quel idiot! Il aurait mieux fait de rester en dehors de tout ça. Il allait falloir l'éliminer. A cette pensée une image s'imposa à son esprit, le corps froid d'Altena coulant dans le lac. "Tu as toujours... l'air triste..." Le cœur de Tom se serra, la douleur sourde qu'il avait ressentie lorsqu'il avait créé l'Horcruxe se réveilla comme une cicatrice mal refermée. Il eut alors le sentiment qu'il serait capable de le refaire, autant de fois qu'il le faudrait. Il n'avait pas oublié la façon dont son âme s'était brisée. Et il pourrait la fractionner encore quand il le voudrait. Il lui suffirait de se souvenir de ce qui avait perdu en cette soirée d'hiver.

Il monta alors à l'étage pour récupérer la bague des Gaunt. Elle serait parfaite pour un Horcruxe qu'il devrait à la mort de Vladislav. Il posa le coffret sur la commode et en sortit la bague. Quelque chose dans son champ de vision attira son attention et il releva la tête. Le miroir lui renvoyait une image étrange. Comme si son reflet était altéré. Il avait un teint blafard, son visage s'était brusquement amaigri comme s'il n'avait rien mangé depuis plusieurs jours. Et ses yeux... Ils n'étaient plus vert tendre, mais noirs avec des reflets rouges et la pupille s'était un peu allongée. Il comprit ce qui avait effrayé Bella quand elle l'avait vu.

Il ressortit en serrant la bague dans sa main.

- Ha... Tom! Tu es là!

Rodolphus gravit les dernières marches et s'arrêta devant lui, essoufflé.

- Dorénavant, vous ne m'appellerez plus Tom, dit-il d'une voix froide sans prêter attention à la façon dont Rodolphus le dévisageait. On me connaîtra sous le nom de Lord Voldemort. Et vous m'appellerez Maître. Dis-le aux autres. Notre guerre de conquête commencera bientôt.

- Bien... Maître, répondit Rodolphus après un silence hésitant.

Alors Tom satisfait, serra la bague plus fort dans sa main et descendit les escaliers jusqu'à la cave où l'attendait la clef de son second Horcruxe. Car à ceux qui ont perdu l'essentiel, il ne reste plus ni remords, ni regrets. Ni même le sentiment que le monde eût pu être différent.

*FIN*

* * *

**Blabla de l'auteur:**  
Fic terminée! Alors alors alors? Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé?  
Review?


End file.
